The Exception
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: House and Cameron are persuaded to take a chance. Will it pay off? Hameron. Read the sequel "No Man's Land"
1. Chapter 1

**House fan fic: the Exception**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House MD.**

**AN. Ok I've had a lot of reviews referring to the fact that many of my stories end with Cameron and House having a daughter. Yeah, that's true, although I didn't realise it was that many. However, you will be pleased to hear that two stories I'm working on now both involve Hameron having a son (and I planned it like that, it's not like I've gone around changing everything to make people happy.) Also, there are some stories where I made them have a daughter on purpose, but for specific reasons.**

**In **_**meet before you die, **_**it was mostly just for me, but even though Abby asked for a little sister, I had a sequel planned where she gets a brother, just to see her reaction- but I don't think I'm going to write it now. I had her ask for a sister, because I think most little girls want a little sister.**

**In **_**Semper Fi, **_**there were technically 3 kids, and I wanted the first one to be a girl so they called call her Kate. **

**In **_**slaughter, **_**she had a girl because I knew she was going to die, so Chase and House had a piece of her around, btw I am still planning a sequel for that if anyone's interested.**

_**Surrogate **_**was a boy and a girl, but they weren't technically her kids. **

**In **_**the face you see, **_**they had a boy!**

**In **_**amazing grace, **_**they had a girl so they could use Kelly in the name. Because I really like Gibbs.**

**In **_**beauty and the beast, **_**I made them have a girl because she'd already had a boy. I could've switched it, but I wanted her to have Harry's son, even if he was going to die.**

**In **_**luck of the Irish, **_** I wanted Cameron to have a girl because Brent was such a jerk. But one of the stories I'm working on now is **_**40 weeks**_**, the sequel, and like I said, I always planned for them to have a son.**

_**Consequences **_**and **_**one night **_**were just... I saw them having a girl. Sorry.**

**Lastly, **_**how it all began, last chance **_**you don't actually know what they had. **_**Ghosts of the past, **_**and **_**I hope you dance **_**don't have babies. **

**So, **_**the exception**_**... yes, another happy ending. But there's another story I'm still planning which is different from everything else, a bit angst. It sorta deals with just how the death of Cameron's husband changed her. May be eventual Hameron. **

Chapter One

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Cameron moaned and rolled over, her eyes still closed as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She lay there for a moment, allowing the silence of her apartment sink in, until small noises caught her awareness. The chirping of the birds outside, the distant traffic, her downstairs neighbour vacuuming.

Opening her eyes slightly, she saw that it was only eight-thirty and stared up at the roof of her bedroom, mentally running through what she had to do that day. She took a moment to inwardly cheer the fact that she was neither working nor on call that weekend, and her mind unconsciously relaxed.

Cameron then remembered she did, in fact, have plans for the day, so she was robbed of the opportunity to spend her morning in bed. For a week now, since she had discovered this rare period of leisure time in her schedule, she had arranged a infrequent girl's day out with her closest girlfriends. They were going to have an Italian brunch at _Piccolo Trattoria_, see a movie in the afternoon and then have dinner and drinks at her favourite Chinese place. It was her favourite Chinese restaurant for one simple reason, it's distance from Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where she worked.

Motivated now, Cameron pulled herself out of bed and into a hot shower, then she made herself a cup of tea whilst she examined her closet to decide what to wear. She eventually decided upon a rose-coloured knee-length fitted dress. Then she swept her long dark hair into a ponytail that hung simply down her back, and threw on a pair of black wedge sandals.

Finally ready, she left her apartment and headed downstairs, stopping at a door one floor down and two doors across from her own apartment, where she knocked casually on the door. There was a pause, then the door was flung open by a man with a toddler on his hip.

"Hey, Allison," he greeted her, suspiciously bright for nine o'clock on a summer Saturday morning.

Cameron smiled knowingly as she stepped inside. "Hey, Adam. What time did Maddie get you up this morning?" she asked, motioning to the little girl he was carrying.

Adam chuckled. "Five-thirty. I'm actually looking forward to the years I have to fight her to get her _out _of bed, instead of to stay _in _bed. Emma'll be ready in a minute. Do you want some coffee?"

Cameron shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good. Hand Maddie over," she ordered and he obediently did so.

"Hey, Maddie," she said to the little girl, who beamed up at her.

Emma and Adam had become Cameron's closest friends in New Jersey since she had moved here three years ago for her fellowship. Emma was the one she called late at night for hearts-to-hearts, or when her patients at work were overwhelming her; and Adam was the one who was in charge of removing any spiders, cockroaches or insects that found their way into her apartment, at any time. She had been named godmother to little Madison following her birth fifteen months ago, and Cameron doted on the little girl.

Emma now hurried into the room, and grabbed her shoulder bag from the couch. "Hi! Ok, I'm ready now. See you later, hon!" she called over her shoulder to her husband as she pulled Cameron to the door, barely giving her friend time to hand Maddie to Adam.

"Em, we have plenty of time, slow down!" Cameron laughed as she followed her friend outside to her car.

Emma sheepishly slowed her pace and chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just really looking forward to today. And I'm really hungry."

"Well, you could've eaten something," Cameron said reasonably.

Emma shook her head. "No, then I wouldn't be able to eat anything at the restaurant, and I love _Piccolo's _bread. How was your week?"

Cameron filled her friend in on anything newsworthy that had occurred that week as she drove to the restaurant, and when they entered the eatery, found they weren't the first of their party to arrive.

Cameron had first met Kate when she entered the unfortunate habit of doing her grocery shopping at ten o'clock at night, about a year ago. Three weeks later, and Kate had finally struck up a conversation when they were lining up at the registers to ask why Cameron preferred to do her shopping so late at night. Cameron had laughingly explained it was not by choice, but due to her work schedule and how her brain relaxed; and Kate had agreed, describing her eccentric work hours as a producer on the evening news.

They had become firm friends, and Cameron had introduced her to Emma, with whom Kate had bonded with over their children. Kate and her long-term partner, Jeff had three year old twins, Anne and Diana, and was six months pregnant with their third child.

"Hey, Kate!" Emma greeted her as they sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Kate grimaced. "Don't ask. Pregnancy is so much easier when you don't have other children, I've discovered."

Cameron laughed. "Are the girls excited about getting a little brother or sister yet?"

"Depends on the day. Anne wants a brother; and Di thinks a puppy would be better," she chuckled.

Emma impatiently grabbed the menu from the table. "I'm starved. Do you reckon Zoe would mind if we ordered some bread while we wait for her?"

Kate giggled. "Em, are you sure _you're _not pregnant?" she teased.

Cameron checked her watch. "We can probably get some bread. Zoe said last night she had a patient she was hoping would make it through the night."

"Due today?" Emma asked.

"Try last Wednesday," Cameron corrected.

Zoe was an OB/GYN at Princeton General, and had gone to med school with Cameron, where they had become best friends. She had moved to Princeton a year and a half ago, and had in fact delivered Maddie. She was currently in the midst of begging with Kate to be allowed to deliver her child. She was infamous in the group for her endless string of boyfriends, and her happily single lifestyle. Zoe lived by the 'Search for Mr. Right, but have fun with Mr. Right Now' philosophy, but often got her heart broken, even if she was the one ending the relationship.

At Emma's request, the girl's went ahead and ordered some freshly baked bread and coffee, and it arrived just moments before Zoe, who seemed rather subdued.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked her in concern, as she greeted them and sat down.

Zoe nodded faintly and sighed. "Yeah. I broke up with Owen last night."

"Why? I thought you really liked him?" Cameron said, worriedly.

Zoe smiled. "I did. He was really sweet. But it's just... he never called. We'd go out, and he'd be all like 'oh yeah, I'll call you tomorrow.' Anywhere from two to three days later, I'd get a phone call. I felt like I was doing all the work, so I ended it."

Kate groaned at her friend. "OK, Zoe, I know you swear by _He's Just Not That into You_, but seriously, hon, you have to realise guys will not do everything Greg and Liz tell you about. Owen is the third guy you've broken up with because they break one of Greg's rules."

"Yeah, Zoe. I mean, if we lived by that book, Allie would have given up on House ages ago!" Emma chimed in, and Cameron's jaw dropped.

"Hey!" she protested, slightly hurt. "I _am_ over House! It was just a crush, and two years ago!"

Kate smiled. "Al, you can't say you're over House until you've actually had another relationship."

Zoe, who knew the last relationship Cameron had been in was with Will, her husband, came to her friend's rescue.

"Well, Greg and Liz say there's exceptions to every rule, and we have to think of ourselves as the rule, right? So, can't it be the same with guys? Can't there be a guy who genuinely doesn't believe in marriage, or who is an ass, and still have a healthy relationship?"

"No," Emma and Kate chimed in unison. As their waitress came over, Cameron and Zoe exchanged looks that clearly read, '_What do they know, they're married?' _The topic continued through brunch, and Cameron had given up on convincing her friends that she was over House. All four girls had read the self-help book, and each had strong opinions on the subject.

"Greg says that if a man really likes you, even if he's afraid of commitment or relationships, or whatever, he will find a way to tell you," Kate said matter-of-factly. "All House has ever done is crush you, Allie."

Cameron sighed softly. "Kate, his last girlfriend ended up crippling him for life. Can you blame him for being a little wary?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, House's treatment of her best friend had always been a sore point with her, which is why Cameron had never allowed her best friend to meet her boss.

"And you watched your husband die at twenty-one. I think you're allowed to be wary, but you had no problems admitting your feelings."

Emma, the romantic in the group, protested. "Allie, didn't you say that even though House is an ass, he has human moments?"

"True," Cameron admitted. "But that doesn't mean he's capable of a relationship."

Her cell phone began to ring from her bag, and Cameron dug it out, grimacing at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," she sighed, reluctantly answering it as her friends quietened to listen in.

"House?"

"I need you to come in," the gruff voice of her boss came over the line.

Cameron frowned. "Is it a case?"

"No."

"Then why do I need to come in?" she demanded.

House stood in his office, looking around the room like a lost puppy, no more happy to be at work on a weekend than Cameron.

"Cuddy wants me to update all my charts and notes and stuff, but you're the only one who knows where all our patient files are," he said and Cameron grinned knowingly.

"And how much clinic duty do you get if you don't do it?"

House paused. "A lot," he admitted. "So, are you coming?"

Cameron snorted. "No, it's the weekend. All the files are-"

"I'm no good with directions," House interrupted. "You need to come find them."

"So, because you're at work on a Saturday, you're going to drag me in too?" she demanded.

House cocked his head thoughtfully, pretending to think it over. "Yeah," he agreed, twirling his cane in his hands.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but her face was soft. "Fine," she said reluctantly and promptly hung up the phone.

"I have to go to work," she told her friends miserably, and Kate couldn't resist.

"So let me get this straight. You don't still have feelings for him, but you're going to go into work on a Saturday because he asked you to?"

Cameron made a face. "Shut up. He's my boss! I won't be there long, and I'll just meet you guys at the cinema."

Zoe jumped at the chance to finally meet the infamous House. "Ooh, can I come with, Al?"

"No," Cameron said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, what about your car? And secondly, I don't know what you'd say to him, and that scares me."

Emma decided to help Zoe out. "Zoe, I can drive your car, and you can go with Allie."

"Great!" Zoe cried and Cameron glared at Emma.

"Why are you helping her?"

"Because, when you come back, Zoe will actually tell us what he's like," Emma grinned. "You guys go, Kate and I will meet you at the cinema in an hour and a half. Ok?"

Cameron agreed reluctantly, and she and Zoe left the restaurant and drove to PPTH.

"Be nice," Cameron begged of her in a whisper as they headed down the floor to Diagnostic's.

Zoe gestured innocently as Cameron led the way into House's office, where her boss was playing with his oversized tennis ball, throwing it into the air and then catching it.

"House?"

House glanced at her fleetingly and then froze, missing the ball, which fell onto his lap. He almost didn't recognise her. She was relaxed, and casual, yet still elegant. It was times like these he was suddenly reminded that she was in fact, utterly gorgeous. He tore his gaze away from her bare legs, and sat up straighter in his chair.

"You took your time."

"I have a life," she said dryly. "Let's just get this over with."

"I love your enthusiasm," House told her sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes.

He stood up, and noticed the other woman in the doorway. "I didn't realise today was bring a friend to work day."

"You only have one friend, and he already works here," Cameron smirked. "House, this is my best friend, Zoe. Zoe, House."

Zoe regarded him coolly as she gave him the once over. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said finally. "I've heard a lot about you."

House shrugged in false modesty. "Well, I guess I'm just a people-person."

Cameron suppressed a smile as she dumped her bag on House's chair, and moved behind his desk.

"All your files are in these cupboards, organized by dates," she told him and squatted down to retrieve the boxes of files.

House couldn't help but discreetly study her, as her dress and angle gave him a good view of her bottom.

"You know if you just did them as they came up, you wouldn't be in this situation, and stop staring at my ass," she said casually yet firmly, not even turning around.

House raised an eyebrow slightly, but didn't deny it as she handed him boxes of files.

"You're gonna help, right?" he asked as she stood up and straightened her dress.

She raised one eyebrow at him pointedly. "You know, I'm pretty sure when Cuddy said for you to do the charts, she actually meant for _you_ to do the charts."

"Can I help it if you're so much more organised than I am?" House asked, smiling charmingly at her.

Cameron knew what he was doing, and refused to give in. "House, it's the weekend. I have plans that are a lot more fun than doing a month worth of paperwork."

"Come on, Allie. The movie doesn't start for an hour, you can at least help a little" Zoe said reasonably and House looked at Cameron expectantly.

She sighed in irritation. "Fine. I'll help. But only for an hour," she said firmly, and House agreed.

"And you have to actually help. If I'm doing all the work, I'm leaving," she continued.

"Fine. Is coffee included?" he asked hopefully.

Cameron grinned. "I'll make a pot."

She headed into the conference room to start the coffee and House turned to Zoe in interest.

"So, how long have you known 'Allie'?" he asked, clearly mocking her nickname.

Zoe didn't pick up on this however, and answered easily. "We've been best friends since med school."

House's eyes lit up, hoping for goss on Cameron's past; but this Zoe didn't miss.

"You ask me one question about Will and I'll tell you exactly what I've been dying to say to you for the past three years, and believe me, none of its nice," she glowered.

House didn't doubt that, but noticed she had given him at least one bit of information, Cameron's husband's name. So he merely nodded and pulled the box open, grimacing at all the files inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOUSE MD.**

**AN. I just realised, I think this is the first story I've posted before I've finished writing it... but I'm not far off, I've still got 2 more chapters. Also, I realised my AN from the last chap might seem mean. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be. I was slightly discouraged, but I did appreciate the criticism, as it was constructive. You'll be glad to know this is my last 'cam and house live happily ever after' fic. Mostly, because I've run out of ideas. **

Chapter Two

True to her word, Cameron assisted him with the mountain of paperwork, and on the hour, she and Zoe left. House stayed for another hour and a half before he eagerly left the hospital and headed home, where he opened his laptop and loaded up Google. When he had first discovered the news about Cameron's husband, he had attempted to find out further information, but without her husband's name, or any information about the wedding, it had been impossible to find.

Now, armed with this tidbit of information, he typed 'Allison and William Cameron married 1998' and then he found it. An article from the _Chicago Tribune _dated 24th May, 1998 about all the weddings that had occurred that week. Only the day before, he read, Allison Marie Wheeler had married William Henry Cameron, attended by 96 close family and friends. Accompanied with the article was a small picture, which, the article said, had been taken at the bride's twenty-first birthday party two months prior, where the groom had proposed, after four months of dating.

House poured himself a scotch and sat down at the piano, thinking about what he had just read. Although he had known about Cameron's husband, and had not gone out of his way to spare her feelings about his opinion on the matter; he had been totally unprepared for what he had seen in the picture that accompanied their wedding announcement. For in Cameron's eyes, he had only seen pure love and devotion. The picture had obviously been taken without the couple's knowledge. Cameron was perched comfortably on his lap, her arms around his neck and his hand on her thigh. The two were sharing a private smile, and there was a light in Cameron's eyes he did not think he had ever seen, yet was strangely familiar.

He dismissed this nagging feeling, and turned on his television, finding a repeat of _Scrubs_ and settling down on the couch. Suddenly, almost simultaneously with JD, House had an epiphany. Why the look in Cameron's eyes seemed so familiar, was because House _had_ seen it before... for an instant that night when he had taken her to the monster trucks, nearly three years ago now. It had only appeared for a moment, but he remembered how it had transformed her in that instant, in a way that had haunted him for days after.

Before he knew what he was doing, without thinking it through or weighing the consequences, he picked his cell phone from where it lay on the coffee table.

Cameron, Zoe, Emma and Kate, by this point had seen the movie and were now at the Chinese restaurant, and halfway through a bottle of wine, except Kate who was on her fourth root beer float. The buzzing of Cameron's cell phone, signalling a text message, startled her and mercifully gained the attention of Emma, who interrupted Zoe's third analysis of House that meal.

"Who loves you, Allie?" she grinned and Cameron giggled.

"I doubt it's love, considering it's from House. That's weird, he never texts me. Either I get a page or a phone call," she mused, her brow crinkling in confusion.

"What does it say?" Kate asked impatiently.

Cameron was even more confused by the message than she had been by the presence of the message. "It says, _wat r u doing 2morrow?"_

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "More paperwork?"

"I hope to God not," she muttered, and typed out a reply. _Housework n errands. Not more paperwork?_

The reply came a moment later. _No, thank god. I was thinking dinner. U in?_

Cameron gaped at her screen, her expression such that Zoe peered over her shoulder to read, and her eyes widened, a grin spreading over her face.

"Oh my god! Is he asking you out?"

"What?" demanded Emma and Kate in unison.

Zoe relayed the message to them. "Sounds like an invite to me. What are you going to say?"

Cameron looked up at her friends in panic. "I don't know. What should I say? Should I go?"

"Why wouldn't you go?" Emma demanded.

"Because he's my boss. Because of how well everything went the last time we had dinner! House never does anything without a reason, and it's usually not a good reason."

Kate sighed. "Al, what did we decide this morning? If guys want to see you, they will find a way to see you. This sounds like a pretty clear reason to me. What have you got to lose?"

"My job," Cameron replied dryly and hesitated before hitting reply. "I don't know, you guys. Should I go?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Pete's sake, Allison!" She unceremoniously snatched her friend's cell phone off her. "Let me answer."

"No, Zoe!" Cameron protested, making a grab to reclaim her cell phone, but Emma held her back.

"Sure, sounds great," Zoe said slowly, as her fingers typed away furiously. "What time, and where are we going?"

"Zoe Catherine Reynolds, don't you dare send that!" Cameron said warningly and Zoe grinned up at her.

"Oops, too late!"

"Zoe!" Cameron wailed, and Kate smiled gently at her.

"Allie, it's one dinner. Take a chance. You never know, it might go better than last time."

"I think the fact he invited you, instead of being blackmailed by you, might work in your favour," Emma laughed and Cameron winced.

"Shut up. You guys _promised_ not to bring that up anymore. Besides, he didn't have to say yes! Zoe, can I have my cell back now, please?"

To House, Cameron's reply was a relief, the long pause had made him nervous. Her answer, however, made his stomach churn. His brain had not thought this idea out past her accepting. His brain choked, he shakily hit reply.

_7. Something casual._

Cameron read the answering message aloud and an excited, nervous tingle ran down her spine. _K. C U 7 :) _she replied before she could change her mind and cancel instead.

"Great," Emma said happily. "Who's in for a shopping trip tomorrow?"

"I was serious when I said I was doing housework tomorrow, Em," Cameron grinned. "I'm running out of clean clothes, and there's very little food in my kitchen."

"Well, you won't need food tomorrow night," Zoe said pointedly.

"Unless it goes awful, then I'll need a tub of ice cream," Cameron tried to make light of her nerves. "And I'll need food for the rest of the week."

Kate waved a dismissive hand. "So, get it Monday night after work."

"I'm trying to break that particular habit," Cameron smiled and Kate gaped in mock horror.

"And end the tradition of meeting your favourite news producer at the checkout?" she demanded and they all broke into laughter.

Finally, they decided to meet at the mall after lunch and find Cameron something appropriately "casual yet glamorous" as Emma announced, leaving her the morning for housework. And so it was that Cameron left the mall the next afternoon, her stomach churning, as she clutched shopping bags containing a long brown and gold peasant skirt, a strapless white top and a pair of brown ballet flats.

Kate, exhausted by then, headed home, but insisted on details the next day. Emma and Zoe however, returned with Cameron to her apartment to help her get ready. Zoe carefully curled her hair and pinned it back loosely with a clip, leaving a few curls framing her face; and Emma insisted on doing her makeup. They were keen on waiting around until House showed up, but Cameron flatly refused, and they settled instead to keep a watch from Emma and Adam's apartment.

After her friends had left, and whilst she nervously awaited House's arrival, Cameron paced her living room. She had half-expected him to cancel, and indeed, when she had texted him earlier that afternoon simply stating _btw I'm wearing a skirt_, she had gotten no answer. When there was a familiar wooden knock on her door just after seven o'clock, she forced herself to wait a moment before she opened the door.

House fidgeted outside Cameron's door, glad he had chosen to make the evening a casual affair, and dressed in dark jeans and a navy blue shirt with his usual T-shirt underneath and blazer. He tapped out a frantic rhythm on the floor for a beat, then raised it and knocked twice on her door. There was a pause, and then the door opened.

"Hi," Cameron said, slightly breathless, but managing to smile at House.

He said nothing, his mouth slightly ajar before his head shook slightly and he blinked. "Hi," he said finally. "You ready?"

She nodded and grabbed her bag, firmly closing the door behind her as she stepped into the hall and closer to House. An overwhelming scent of rose hit his nostrils, and he took a small step back.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked as they reached the street. She resisted the urge to turn and look at Emma's window to see if she and Zoe were watching.

House directed her to his car, which he had brought in a gesture of thoughtfulness after receiving her text message. "There's this great burger place I know of. That okay?"

"Burgers are good," she nodded, and opened the passenger side door.

As House went around and opened his own door, something made him glance up, and he could have sworn he saw two faces staring at them from a second story window.

**AN. The scene where House asks out Cameron is where this entire fic came from. Well, that and another part which I'll tell you when it comes up. Plus, did anyone guess where I got the names for Kate's kids from? **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

**AN. I got all restaurants and stuff from the web. Thank you PRINCETON DINING GUIDE. Lol Plus, I don't really know if I'm a Barry Manilow fan... I don't mind him, but the two songs mentioned are the only ones of his I own, and I got them from iTunes.**

Chapter Three

The silence that filled the car was neither awkward nor comfortable as House drove to their destination, but rather one of, uncertainty, as neither party was sure where to begin a conversation. It suddenly became easier when House, in an effort to drown the silence, turned on the radio to find Barry Manilow's _Mandy _playing, and he and Cameron both moaned slightly in unison.

House gazed sideways at her in interest. "You're not a fan, either?"

Cameron shook her head, grimacing. "No. There's only one Barry Manilow song I've ever liked, and he didn't even sing it originally."

House raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What was that?"

To his surprise, Cameron blushed. "I don't want to say."

"Oh come on!" he protested in disappointment. "You can't just leave me hanging!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I can," she teased. "It's embarrassing..."

"Oh come on, I won't laugh," he pleaded. Off her smirk he admitted. "Ok, I might. But I promise not to ever bring it up again."

Finally, she relented. "Fine. _Let me be your wings._"

House frowned. "Never heard of it."

She gave a small shrug. "It's from _Thumbelina._"

House nodded in understanding and then chuckled.

"Shut up," she glowered at him, but she was smiling.

Music was an easy conversation to get them to the restaurant, seated and order. That led to movies and musicals, and then books and television. It surprised House how well the night was going, and then Cameron made a surprising admission over dessert.

"I almost said no when you asked me," she admitted sheepishly.

House's heart skipped a beat but he remained casual. "Oh? Why?"

She thought carefully over her words before she said them, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

"I was just... being cautious," she answered and House snorted.

"You mean, in case I was an ass like last time we went out?"

Cameron blushed, but laughed lightly. "If you want to put it that way, then yeah."

"So what made you say yes?" he asked her.

Cameron decided to leave out the fact it had been Zoe who accepted on her behalf, but answered his question with a half-truth.

"My friends said I should take a chance, so I did," she shrugged.

House raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just like that?"

She grinned. "That's all I'm going to say on the subject."

House groaned in disappointment. "Oh come on. What did they say?"

"I'm not going to tell you, because it's a girl thing and you wouldn't understand," she insisted, then suddenly paused. "Although you might provide some insight."

"Ok, so?" House pressed, truly interested to know what had made her accept the invitation.

Cameron took another bite of her dessert and swallowed before speaking. "Fine. We've all read _He's just not that into you, _and it's kind of Zoe's bible. She lives by that book, that was mainly why we all read it, so we could understand what she was talking about," she explained.

"And 'we' are?" House asked.

"Me, Kate and Emma," Cameron continued. "Anyway, a big part of the book is don't bother with guys who don't call, insult you, don't believe in marriage or commitment, only want to have sex, don't want to have sex, don't want to meet your family or friends, etc, etc."

"Basically any version of me?" House finished. "I don't understand why that helped you say yes."

Cameron giggled. "Well, the first thing they tell women is that all those stories you hear, like 'my sister's college roommate was with this guy on and off for six years, and they still lived happily ever after'? They're the exception to the rule, and to think of ourselves as the rule," she instructed him, and House had a sudden flashback to another dinner with Cameron as she paraphrased Freud and wondering where this was going.

"And how do you know if you're the exception or the rule in a scenario?" House frowned.

Cameron laughed. "That's what I've always wondered! Zoe says the only way is to dive in and see what happens, that if something real is there, people can... not change, but just adapt. That's why she said I should come tonight."

House nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense."

There was a comfortable silence, and then Cameron, slightly embarrassed, changed the subject. That night, when he dropped her home, Cameron unbuckled her seatbelt nervously, as House drummed his fingers on the dashboard.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," she said finally.

House had to think for a moment before he realised she meant at work and nodded. "Yeah."

Cameron smiled faintly. "Thanks for dinner, those burgers were really good," she said sincerely and he offered her a faint smile.

"Glad you liked them."

After a moment, Cameron opened her door and got out of the car, heading towards her building.

"Hey, Cameron!" a voice called out from behind her and she turned to see House leaning out the window.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to see a movie Friday night?" he asked, and she smiled, pretending to think it over.

"Sure," she nodded and House nodded back at her, pulling his head back in the car and driving off.

Shaking her head slightly, Cameron headed inside and up to her apartment. She had barely walked in the door when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, frowning slightly, perplexed at who would be calling at nine-thirty on a Sunday night.

"How did it go?" Kate demanded.

"You were gone ages! I've been watching for the past half an hour!" Emma chimed in, and Cameron gaped.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Conference call, whether to celebrate or console," Zoe replied cheerfully.

Cameron laughed. "You guys are pathetic!"

"Yeah, we know. Give details," Kate instructed.

Sighing wearily, Cameron did so and paused at the end of it.

"So, what do you guys think?" she asked with bated breath.

"Well, he asked you out again," Emma said reasonably. "So, it can't have been a bad night."

"What did he think of the bible?" Zoe asked, not referring to the actual bible, of course.

Cameron mused over it for a minute. "Uh, I'm not sure. I didn't ask him to review it. But he's a guy, so I'm not sure he would have understood it the way we do."

"Is it going to be weird seeing him tomorrow?" Kate asked her friend.

"I don't think so, unless we make it weird," Cameron replied and shortly after, bid her friends goodnight.

She had to laugh at herself the next morning, however, when she found herself panicking over what to wear to work.

"Get a grip, Allison," she scolded herself and threw on her normal work attire, a black pencil line skirt and a white wrap-around top, and black pumps. She carefully tied her hair back, and applied her makeup, quickly gulping down a cup of juice before she left.

As usual, she was the first one in the Diagnostic's department, and she started the coffeepot before collecting House's pile of mail and sitting down to answer it. She had only just started when Foreman entered the office.

"Hey," she greeted him. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, I spent it researching this article I'm working on. You?" he returned and Cameron laughed ruefully.

"I think we both spent the weekend working. House called me in on Saturday."

"Why? A case, 'cause I didn't get a call," Foreman frowned but Cameron shook her head.

"No, Cuddy made him update all his charts, but he had no idea where any of it was," she grinned and Foreman chuckled.

"Typical. That would suck though, you were so excited about this weekend. You were having a girl's day out, yeah?" he double-checked and she nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. I still did though. I was only here for an hour or so. And then I did housework yesterday."

Cameron purposefully left out her dinner date with House, not wanting to jinx herself. Foreman grimaced at the mention of housework, and then settled himself at his usual chair with a newspaper. Chase entered the room twenty minutes after that, and Cameron and Foreman both raised an eyebrow at him as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What?" he asked innocently when he noticed them both staring at him and Foreman grinned.

"You're late. Who is she?"

"Are you still seeing Samantha?" Cameron asked him, and Chase reddened slightly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow, how long has it been now?" Foreman asked, clearly impressed.

"Six weeks," Chase answered reluctantly.

"Do we ever get to meet her?" Cameron arched an eyebrow and Chase chuckled.

"I haven't decided yet. If there's the right time and place, sure."

Cameron and Foreman exchanged a sceptical smile and returned to their work. Shortly after nine-thirty, House wandered into the office, and Cameron performed her usual duty of getting him his coffee and handing him any important mail that he had to deal with.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, taking it from her and she gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome."

'_Not awkward at all,_' Cameron thought to herself, immensely pleased. She forced herself not to glance into his office as she sat back down at her desk, although she swore she could feel his gaze upon her back.

As they had no cases, House spent his morning, aimlessly channel flicking until the clock reached noon, and then he strolled next door to Wilson's office to see what his friend was up to. Fortunately for Wilson, he was not with a patient or doing anything important at the time and he knew exactly what his friend wanted.

"Is it lunch time already?" he frowned, checking his watch.

House sat down on the chair opposite his desk and rested his chin on his hands, which were atop of his cane.

"Let's go out for lunch," he suggested, and that threw Wilson.

"You want to go _out_ for lunch?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"Sure. Why not? It's summer, let's enjoy the sunshine," House shrugged casually and Wilson's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you high?"

"No. Just... maybe I just want to talk," he said seriously and Wilson panicked, noting how out of character this was for House and immediately agreed.

"Ok, sure."

All the while that he drove to a nearby diner, ordered lunch for him and House, and then sat outside in the sun to eat, Wilson's stomach was in knots, picturing just what was so serious House wanted to talk. Nothing, however, could have prepared him for what came out of House's mouth.

"I went on a date with Cameron last night," he said, gazing around at the other diners and Wilson's jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?" he spluttered, completely forgetting his food. "How- how?"

House shrugged. "I asked her out, she said yes, we went to dinner."

Wilson was in shock. "I'm still confused."

"See, Jimmy, normal people before they get married, have outings called dates," House instructed him and Wilson glared at him.

House told him about how she had come in to work on Saturday to help him with the paperwork; then that he had texted her that night and she had accepted; and then about their date, and his subsequent movie invitation. Wilson was both perplexed and excited about this, but wanted more information.

"So, why did you call her into work? Just to wreck her weekend?"

House rolled his eyes. "I told you, Cuddy made me update my charts! And it's true that she's the only one who knows where anything is. And ok, yeah, a little bit was just to mess with her," he admitted.

"And the dinner invitation? That idea came from where?" Wilson pressed.

House sighed, trying to recall. "I don't know. I was watching _Scrubs_, and I remember thinking how different she looked outside of work..."

"Good different? How?"

"Relaxed," House answered truthfully, searching for the right word. "She didn't look like Cameron, she looked like..."

"Allison?" Wilson suggested helpfully and House snorted.

"That's the only word you can think of? Fine then, she looked like 'Allison'," House mocked, rolling his eyes.

"And the dinner went well?"

"Yeah. It was awkward at first, but yeah, it was fine."

Wilson continued to press for details all through the meal, until House declared him an official high-school girl, and called for the bill, which Wilson paid. As they were walking back to Wilson's car, House suddenly stopped.

"House?" Wilson frowned, turning.

"Hang on a sec," House murmured, and stepped inside the store he was staring at.

Wilson glanced upwards, noting the store was a bookstore, and followed his friend in, puzzled.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, finding House in the Self-Help section.

House shushed him, and scoured the shelves until he let out a soft "Ha!" of satisfaction and pulled out a book.

"_He's just not that into you_?" Wilson read the cover. "Something you want to tell me, House?"

"Only that your left eye is bigger than the right," House quipped and limped past him to the register.

"I'm not going to ask you to explain," Wilson said finally, when they were in the car.

"I'm not going to explain," House retorted.

A silence filled the car as Wilson drove back to the hospital.

"Private joke," House ultimately offered quietly and Wilson nodded, not understanding, but not needing to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

Chapter Four

It took House just under a week to read the book, during which he and Cameron had been on their second date, and she had suggested a coffee date on Saturday, which he agreed to. Cameron was stunned when during a pause between conversations, House suddenly remarked,

"So, I read the book."

She frowned in confusion. "What book?"

He rolled his eyes slightly at her ignorance. "Zoe's bible."

She gaped at him. "You read _He's just not that into you_?"

"Yeah, but it's too long a title to actually call that," House replied.

Cameron smiled slightly. "Ok. So, what did you think?"

"I think they really need a way to determine if you're the exception or the rule," House stated. "And I'm surprised there are any women in relationships out there."

Cameron laughed. "I know what you mean. The first time I read it... I don't think I've read a book that made me so glad to be single; and at the same time, really miss being in a relationship."

House hesitated, taking a mouthful of coffee before asking her, "What do you miss about being in a relationship?"

If the question surprised her, she didn't show it, merely frowned thoughtfully before answering.

"Uh... I guess just... having someone to come home to. Or to talk to. Knowing someone cares about you, not because they have to, but because they want to... and that makes no sense at all," she muttered, blushing.

"There's no relative obligation to care about someone," House said and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. I mean, even with friends, they have their own lives and don't always have time to talk or do things. It sounds stupid," she rolled her eyes at herself and House made no comment.

When House dropped her off (on the bike) at her apartment shortly after, he got off too and walked her up to her apartment.

"So," House said slowly, tapping his cane on the floor. "I think Zoe's right."

Cameron froze, trying to think. "Zoe's right about what?"

"That the only way to tell if you're the exception or the rule is to try it," he explained and Cameron was tried to think where he was going.

"Ok," she said unsurely. "So..."

She never finished her sentence as House lowered his head and kissed her. It was hesitant at first, but he quickly gained confidence and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Cameron kissed back, her hands resting on his shoulders and standing on her toes, until they finally drew back.

House was extremely pleased with himself as he inhaled deeply. "So."

Cameron grinned and brushed her hair back. "So," she agreed.

She decided to take the plunge and ask the question. "We're going to try a relationship?"

"Yes," House agreed, nodding.

She nodded back at him and paused. "I think we should take it slow. I don't want to dive in headfirst and then have it backfire," she said nervously.

House was slightly disappointed, but knew she was right. "You're right," he admitted.

Cameron stepped forward and kissed him lightly again before unlocking her door and stepping inside.

"I don't want the whole hospital judging us," she began and House nodded in understanding.

"I'm with you. Besides," he grinned. "Think how much more fun it'll be if no one knows."

Cameron chuckled and turned before she shut the door. "I know you told Wilson already," she told him and shut the door, leaving House gaping.

They had been going out for almost a month when Cameron informed House that her friends wanted to meet him.

"I've already met Zoe," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, but not Emma or Kate. And we weren't dating when you met Zoe," Cameron replied.

House sighed reluctantly. "Do you have to meet my friends too?"

"I know Wilson already," Cameron said, not looking up from her magazine and House scoffed.

"I have more friends besides Wilson!"

"Poker buddies don't count," she retorted.

House pretended to glare at her, but it was weak. Although the idea of 'going slow' had seemed torturous to him at first, he had to admit, he was enjoying it. Cameron, outside of work was a totally different person, he was learning more about her everyday and it scared him slightly how deep his feelings for her were becoming.

Finally, House gave in and Cameron excitedly made plans with her friends to meet her and House for dinner one night, and insisted Emma and Kate bring their perspective partners, so as not to bombard House with a table of women.

"Oh my god, you're huge!" was how Zoe greeted Kate when she and Jeff arrived for dinner.

Kate moaned and rubbed her seven-month bump wearily. "Don't tell me that! I've gained ten pounds this month! And I still have to chase after Anne and Di."

Cameron embraced her friend warmly. "You look fine, Kate. Chill. Zoe's just a drama queen."

She turned to face House, who stood awkwardly. "Greg, this is Kate and Jeff. Guys, this is Greg," she introduced them, and he shook hands with the two.

Kate shook his hand and sat down gratefully. "It's good to finally meet you. Allie, where's Emma and Adam? I thought they would've come with you?"

"Their baby-sitter was running late," Cameron explained. "They're on their way."

Sure enough, Emma and Adam arrived a few minutes later. "Hi, sorry we're late!" Adam greeted them, shaking House's hand and kissing Cameron on the cheek.

"Are we ordering yet?" Emma asked, sitting down and introducing herself and Adam to House.

"Yeah, let's order, I'm starving!" Kate exclaimed, calling the waitress over.

As they waited for the food to arrive, Zoe asked House's opinion on _He's just not that into you_, which he readily gave. Cameron watched in amusement as House and Zoe engaged in a heated debate about the finer points concerning the rules, which only ceased when the food arrived. Then Jeff and Adam engaged House in a sports conversation, which carried them through the meal. The group decided to order dessert, and then Kate said she had to go to the bathroom, and Emma, Zoe and Cameron rose to accompany her.

"What song, Allie?" Jeff grinned at her and she laughed.

"_Delta Dawn,"_ she quipped as they left and House turned to the men in confusion.

"What was that about?" he demanded and Jeff and Adam laughed.

"Kate was the last to join their group," Jeff explained. "And the first time we all went out to dinner, all the women went to the bathroom together."

"As women do," Adam chuckled.

"As a men do, Adam and I asked why they all had to go in a group, when only one had to go," Jeff continued.

Adam laughed as he recalled. "So, I asked what the others did while they were in there."

"And?" House pressed.

Jeff and Adam exchanged a grin before Jeff answered. "Well, Allie turns around with a totally straight face and says 'We sing to her whilst she pees.'"

House laughed at the image, and the other men joined in.

"So now every time we're out and they go to the bathroom, we ask Allie what song she's going to sing," Adam finished.

A month ago, this idea of Cameron would have seemed unbelievable. But now, House could see her in his mind's eye, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world.

Adam hesitated and then leaned over the table to talk to House seriously for a moment. "Listen, Greg, Allie's a really good friend, and she's been through a lot. I know you guys are taking it slow because she wants to be sure before she gets really involved, but-"

"If you hurt her, we will hurt you," Jeff finished seriously. "Allie's brother, Steven lives in California, so Allie's appointed us her surrogate big brothers and we take it very seriously," he explained and House nodded in understanding.

"Duly noted."

"What's going on here, boys?" Emma asked her husband when they returned moments later.

"We were just telling Greg about your karaoke sessions in the bathroom," he replied, winking at Cameron.

She smiled sideways at House. "Oh yeah?"

"Do you get much of a crowd?" House asked her teasingly.

"Tickets are pretty rare," she retorted without batting an eyebrow. "But we have regulars."

House grinned at her and they exchanged a secret smile as Kate and Zoe began to argue over the best karaoke songs.

When they were finally outside the restaurant and saying goodnight, Adam and Jeff shook hands with House very seriously, and Cameron gave him a confused look as they headed to his car.

"What was that about?"

"Just a subtle warning from your surrogate big brothers, apparently," House told her, smirking slightly and Cameron groaned.

"Oh, they didn't! Jeez, you make one joke about them being bodyguards and they take it literally," she said in disgust and House chuckled.

"It's because you're so short and innocent. People want to protect you."

Cameron glared at him as they got in the car. "I'm not short, I'm five foot four. I'm sorry we can't all be six feet tall," she said sarcastically.

House didn't reply just started the engine and drove back to his townhouse, where Cameron had left her car after work.

"Coffee?" he asked as they stepped inside and Cameron nodded.

"Sure, I'll make it."

Whilst she did that, House sat at his piano and began to play softly. When the coffee was made, Cameron unobtrusively set his mug on the piano and then sat on the bench next to him as she watched him play.

"It meant a lot to me tonight... you meeting my friends," she said softly. "Thank you."

House shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, like you said, you've already met Wilson. The least I could do was return the favour."

She grinned and they sat in comfortable silence for awhile. Finally, when she had finished her coffee and washed their mugs, Cameron reluctantly rose.

"I should probably go, it's getting late."

House nodded silently and followed her to the door. "One thing," he said and she turned expectantly.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, and hung his cane on the door frame. "I don't think I've actually told you this...but this was a good idea."

Cameron raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Dinner?"

"No," he smiled and rested his hands on her waist, pulling her a fraction closer. "Taking it slow."

Cameron smiled shyly. "You haven't told me that before. But I'm glad you did; sometimes I've felt weird..."

"We should be sure," House interrupted. "Before anything happens, we should be really sure. And it'll be worth it," he promised kissing her lightly.

Cameron smiled against his lips and he kissed her again with slightly more intensity. She entwined her hands around his neck as his hands drifted to her lower back.

"I have a question," she murmured moments later. "How do we know when we're sure?"

House's heart leapt into his throat and he drew back. "We'll just know," he replied.

She nodded and then rested her forehead on his shoulder. "It's late."

House nodded seriously. "Yes, it is. I think it's too late for you to be driving home."

She smiled faintly. "Then I probably shouldn't."

House suppressed a grin with difficulty and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom.

From then on in, most of Cameron's time was spent at House's townhouse. And as their relationship intensified, it became harder for them to keep their interactions at work, strictly professional. However, no-one seemed to suspect anything, except Wilson of course, who was thrilled and wasn't complaining about the amount of time Cameron was spending with his best friend. That didn't stop House from grumbling conversely when Cameron went out with her friends, or even Chase and Foreman.

"You never come when we go for drinks after work," she said reasonably when they were alone in House's office.

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious if you suddenly show an interest in their personal lives?"

"I've always shown an interest in their personal lives!" House protested and Cameron scoffed.

"No, you've always made fun of their personal lives," she corrected. "Greg, we're going to meet Chase's new girlfriend. He really likes her, and I don't think he wants you to scare her off."

House pouted for a moment. "Will you tell me all the details when you get home?" he asked.

Cameron regarded him doubtfully. "That depends. Will you use said details to make fun of Chase?"

House sighed in disappointment. "No," he answered reluctantly and she smiled.

"Ok, then. I won't stay long," she promised.

True to her word, she only stayed for two hours and then left for House's, pleading exhaustion to Foreman, Chase and Samantha.

"What's she like?" House asked the second she walked into the bedroom.

Cameron suppressed a grin as she sat on the edge of the bed. "She's nice. And I think Chase really likes her. What did you do tonight?"

"Wilson entertained me," he shrugged.

"I feel like I should pay him baby-sitting fees or something," Cameron laughed.

House grinned. "He'd probably appreciate that. He could use it for lunch money or something."

"Because god forbid you buy your own food," she smiled.

House waited patiently as she brushed her teeth and then climbed into bed. "So, you had fun?"

She smiled. "Yeah. You know, maybe next time you could come. If you weren't such an ass to the boys, they'd invite you."

House snorted. "Yeah, because I'm so desperate to hang out with them."

"It could be fun," she suggested and House rolled his eyes and turned off the light.

"I'll consider it. But don't push your luck."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

**AN. OK, this is it. The second scene that inspired this entire fic. Enjoy. Plus, brownie points to anyone who can guess where the bit at the end comes from.**

Chapter Five

"House, do you wanna come for lunch?"

House looked up at Chase in surprise. "Lunch?" he repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, we're going to go try that new steakhouse the next block. Cameron thought we should invite you too," he explained.

House suppressed a smirk, and surprised Chase by nodding. "Sure. Who's treating?"

Chase just rolled his eyes and left the office to tell Foreman and Cameron he was coming, as House collected his jacket for the crisp October weather.

"Nice," he murmured to Cameron as the group were waiting for the elevator. She simply smiled sideways at him, and subtly squeezed his hand.

Over the past three months they had been together, Cameron and House were still keeping their relationship a secret from their co-workers, although House was at the point where he wasn't quite sure just why they were doing so. But Cameron had gradually been inviting him out with her and the boys for drinks and so, and it wasn't uncommon for House to send Chase and Foreman to run tests on their patients, leaving himself to accompany Cameron to the patient's home. And both Chase and Foreman were still oblivious to the evermore serious relationship between their friend and boss.

They took Cameron's car to the restaurant and House called shotgun, using his leg as an excuse; as Foreman and Chase rolled their eyes at his immaturity. They found a table in the restaurant, which was unexpectedly empty for lunchtime and ordered quickly. The food was judged to be good, and they talked amongst themselves as they ate.

"Oh crap!" Cameron said suddenly, averting her eyes from the door.

House looked around in confusion. "What?"

"Katrina Hayden just walked in," she replied, still trying to hide herself from view.

"And who, pray tell is Katrina Hayden?" House asked.

"This girl I went to high school with. She's a complete bitch, and she moved to Princeton a year ago to work at the college. I've always avoided her if I can," Cameron muttered. "Can we go?"

Chase nodded. "Sure, let's go."

They stood up and moved discreetly to the front to pay the check. They were nearly outside when a shrill voice called above the din.

"Oh my goodness! Allison!"

Cameron swore something under her breath and then turned to face the woman who was approaching them excitedly. Her sleek blonde bob, expensive suit and the jewellery all screamed 'look at my success'.

"It _is _you! I thought it was, because I knew you were in Princeton, and here you are!" Katrina cooed in delight, and Cameron forced a polite smile.

"Hi, Katrina. How are you?"

"Oh, can't complain. But I just can't believe I finally ran into you! Allison Wheeler!"

"Actually, it's Cameron," she corrected her quietly and Katrina's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's right! I heard you got married! To Will, wasn't that his name? Mom sent me a copy of the article at Harvard when you got married. How is Will?"

Her eyes flickered down to Cameron's empty ring finger and Cameron fidgeted. "Actually-" she began, and Katrina's smirked smugly for an instant before forcing her face into one of sympathy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Divorced?" she asked, clearly secretly delighted at that idea.

"Actually, he died," Cameron said painfully, aware of her colleagues presence.

Katrina hadn't been expecting that and her jaw dropped in genuine shock. "Oh, Allison! Widowed, how _awful!_ How did it happen?"

Cameron winced slightly. "He had cancer."

Katrina tutted. "Oh, that's awful. So, what do you do now?"

"I'm a doctor, actually. At Princeton-Plainsboro," Cameron said, drawing her head up and Katrina, again appeared surprised.

"_Really?_ Fancy that! And who are your friends?" she asked, for the first time noticing Chase, Foreman and House.

Cameron resisted the urge to have her own smirk as she prepared to introduce them. Even those who had no relation to the medical field had heard of House, and she knew Katrina would be, albeit reluctantly, impressed.

"Sorry, these are my colleagues Dr. Robert Chase and Eric Foreman, and my boss, Dr. Greg House. Guys, this is Katrina Hayden, a friend from high school."

"Katrina Rutherford, actually," Katrina interrupted.

"Oh, yeah sorry. You've been married how long?" Cameron asked her.

"Six years," she replied. "And we've got two adorable children, Addison and Michael. So, are you seeing anyone Allison?"

House tensed as Cameron hesitated for a second and then shook her head. "No, I'm not."

He was surprised when his stomach twinged painfully at those words, but kept his attention on the conversation.

"Do you have children?"

"No," Cameron said hesitantly, clenching her teeth.

Katrina patted her arm in a way that was obviously supposed to be comforting. "Well, that's okay. I mean, some women are more suited to a career than parenting," she said casually and Cameron looked as though she'd been slapped.

Foreman finally intervened on her behalf. "Uh, Allison, we should get back. You know, lives to save and such."

Cameron looked dazed as she nodded. "Right. Good to see you, Katrina."

"You too, Allison," she smiled politely and left them as the doctors headed outside.

As soon as they reached the car park, Cameron's legs gave way and she sank shakily onto the brick wall surrounding it.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked in concern and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you she was a bitch. She hasn't changed a bit."

Then she shuddered as though she had a bad taste in her mouth. "I hate that word."

"What word?" Foreman frowned.

"_Widow_," Cameron practically spit. "I hate it."

"Come on, I'll drive back," Foreman said firmly and Cameron didn't argue, handing him her car keys.

House was silent, but when they continued on their way to the car, he brushed against her on purpose, his silent way of comforting her.

Cameron was quiet and distracted all afternoon and evening. She came to House's place for dinner as usual and didn't protest when he switched the TV on to _America's Next Top Model _which she usually did.

"Ok, spill," House said finally.

She looked up at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

"You've been weird since lunch. That woman really got to you, didn't she?"

Cameron hesitated. "She just got me thinking, that's all."

"About?" House pressed.

"House," she began, and his stomach clenched. Having her call him by his last name couldn't be a good sign. "I can't do this anymore."

House froze, "Do what anymore?"

"Us," she said softly. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Do you want to enlighten me as to why?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

Cameron nervously stood and began to pace. "I realised today something I should've realised a long time ago. We want different things, and I don't think it makes sense for us to be together anymore, especially when my fellowship will be over in six months."

House eye's narrowed. "What do you mean, we want different things?"

"I mean, I want more out of my life than you can give me," she said. "And neither of us are going to be willing to compromise, so it's just easier to end it."

House stood up, towering over her and glared angrily at her. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" she sighed. "

"Don't do something I would do. Since when are you the one that's afraid?"

A strange expression flickered over Cameron's face, but she remained guarded. "What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of anything!"

House snorted. "Right. That's why you've made such a great job of moving on with your life!"

Cameron was deadly silent for a moment, her eyes ice. "Excuse me?"

"What exactly have you done in the last nine years?" he asked her.

"I became a doctor," she retorted angrily. "I'm sorry I put my career before a social life!"

"Not just a social life, but any life," House corrected her.

"Like you're one to talk? You only have _one_ friend, and do anything to avoid human contact. You've spent the past six years hiding behind your leg. Is that your life?" she challenged him.

"Being crippled isn't much of a life," he shot back.

"Neither is watching your husband die at twenty-one," she snapped.

"Yeah, exactly. He died, not you!"

Cameron's mouth tightened and she picked up her bag off the couch. "Whatever, House. I'm done."

"Fine," he muttered, not bothering to stop her as she left his townhouse, slamming the door behind her.

The second she reached her car, Cameron dissolved into tears. She had known House would argue with her, but she hadn't expected him to come so close to her reasons as to why she had done it. Miserably, she got into her car and drove to her building, but when she reached the lobby, the thought of going home to her empty apartment was too much to handle and she instead went to Emma's, where her friend held her as she wept and recounted what had happened.

"I don't get it," Emma said softly to her, when she had calmed down somewhat. "Allie, I thought everything was going fine. Was it what Katrina said?"

Cameron sighed heavily. "That was part of it. She was asking me if I was seeing anyone, and if Will and I had had kids... and I realised, I still want that. I really want to get married again and have kids, and Greg doesn't want that."

"Did he say that?"

She snorted. "Em, it's House. He doesn't have to, I just know."

Emma seemed doubtful. "Al, that seems like a big jump to breaking up with him. Are you sure that was it?"

Cameron paused, clutching the mug of tea Emma had made her. "No, that wasn't it."

"So what was it?"

Cameron broke down in tears again as she answered. "I was falling in love with him."

Emma's jaw dropped and she leapt to embrace her. "Oh, Allie!"

"I just knew," she sobbed. "I could feel it happening, and I panicked. If I stayed, and fell for him and then had to choose between him and a family, I couldn't do it. If I stayed and then lost him, it would be like losing Will all over again, and I can't handle that."

"Oh, sweetie," Emma murmured, lost for words as she comforted her.

The front door opened and Adam, who had been out grocery shopping entered, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Cameron, distraught in his wife's arms.

"What happened?" he demanded in concern.

"Allie broke up with House," Emma said to him softly and Adam's eyes darkened.

"Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing," Cameron whispered brokenly.

Adam looked puzzled. "Then why?"

"I'll explain later," Emma interrupted him and he nodded, moving to the kitchen to put the groceries away, leaving Emma alone to comfort Cameron.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, hon. this must be horrible for you."

Cameron gave a small smile. "I don't know how to handle a breakup. When Will died, I just went numb. But I think horrible is still coming. Right now I'm just trying to stop from dying..."

"Oh, Ally,"

As her friend held her, Cameron sobbed desperately. "It feels like I can't breathe. I don't know what I'm going to do without him, Em."

Emma didn't know what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

Chapter Six

Cameron and House dealt with their breakup in very different ways, yet both pretending they weren't affected by the other's presence.

House was pointedly ignoring the obvious fact that Cameron had lost weight and had dark circles under her eyes, and Cameron was equally as pointedly pretending she was fine. It had been a month since the night she had left his townhouse angrily and she and House had barely spoken.

The only thing Chase and Foreman may have noticed in the past month was that Cameron had stopped making House's morning coffee; and House seemed to be in more pain than usual, and was somewhat sharper when he spoke to her, whether to reject her diagnoses in the differentials or to make snide remarks about her personal life. Yet none of these seemed to be severe enough to warrant them important to either Chase or Foreman.

A week after the break up, Kate had gone into labour and Zoe had excitedly delivered her son, whom she and Jeff named Gilbert, and when Cameron had gone with Zoe and Emma to visit her, it had been the first time she felt she had made the right choice, ever more confident of her desire for children of her own. It had been the only time in the past month she had felt that, and told Zoe it was because she had to see House every day at work.

"I can't get over him when I see him all the time," she told her best friend miserably when they met for lunch one day.

"It'll get easier, hon," Zoe promised her gently, but Cameron wasn't convinced.

"It's over."

Cameron looked up at Foreman as he entered the office, and she and Chase both sighed solemnly. They had just endured a particularly difficult case, one in which even Wilson assisted, but they had not reached a diagnosis in time to prevent chronic renal failure. By that time, there had been nothing they could do but make him comfortable and allow him to say goodbye to his wife.

"How's Rachel?" Cameron asked him in genuine concern. Over the week they had been treating him, Cameron had become close to his wife and informed her of her own past with Will.

Foreman shrugged. "As well as you can expect, I guess."

As it always was when a patient died, as it was rare in their case, the mood in the office was gloomy all afternoon and Cameron, Chase and Foreman decided to go for drinks after work.

"Do you guys want to come?" Foreman asked House and Wilson when he mentioned it.

"Sure," House agreed, noticing Cameron wince slightly as he did so. It was cruel, he admitted, but he enjoyed doing things like that now, just to spite Cameron who clearly did not want him to accept.

But she said nothing or made no other reaction, as they packed up and agreed to meet at the bar down the road from the hospital.

"Back table?" Chase suggested when they met up inside.

Wilson and Foreman agreed and began to lead the way, when Cameron suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Wilson asked her, seeing her stare across the room to the bar.

"It's Rachel," she explained, and her heart broke to see the widow at the bar alone.

"Should we ask her to join?" she asked Foreman and Chase.

"Sure, induct her into the Widow club," House muttered and Cameron and Wilson both glared furiously at him.

Cameron led them over to the bar, and gently placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Rachel?"

The woman startled and then relaxed as she recognised them. "Oh, Dr. Cameron."

She smiled. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"My sister's driving in from Connecticut," Rachel explained. "We're meeting here."

Cameron nodded and took her by the shoulder. "Come on, you can wait with us."

She led the woman to the table and they all ordered drinks, none talking much. Suddenly, as they sat nursing their drinks, Rachel spoke.

"I just keep going over everything in my head... just the other day we were making plans for Thanksgiving! I took so much of our time for granted," she murmured.

"Most people do," Wilson said kindly and she shook her head.

"You just never think this will happen to you. And every time I close my eyes, I see him die over and over again. I can't remember any other image of him, except the expression on his face when he died, and I wish to God I didn't have to watch that," she wept quietly.

"It's better than the alternative," Cameron told her quietly and Rachel frowned at her.

"The alternative?"

Cameron hesitated, and then cleared her throat, staring at the table. "Towards the end... Will didn't have much of an appetite. So when he was hungry, we'd get him whatever he wanted, so at least he was eating _something_. And one day, he woke up and said it was a good day and he was hungry. He said he wanted cookies and cream ice-cream from this little place down the road from our apartment. I didn't want to leave, I barely left the hospital in the last two months, but he convinced me to go. So, I went."

She was very self-conscious of everyone watching her, but she continued, fighting the tears that always came as she mentally relived that day.

"I was gone less than twenty minutes. And when I came back...Will was dead. The- the doctors said he would have felt symptoms beforehand, and asked if he'd said anything. And that's when I realised... he'd sent me out on purpose so I wouldn't have to watch him die."

Although she was watching Rachel, she knew her next statement was directed at House, as she looked the grieving widow in the eyes. "That night, I lost a baby I didn't even know I was carrying."

A shocked silence fell over the table, Rachel and Cameron both in silent tears. Suddenly, a woman approached and tapped Rachel on the shoulder.

"Rach?"

"Lucy!" Rachel cried, beginning to cry again as she stood to embrace her sister.

Cameron abandoned her half-finished drink and stood up silently. As she walked past the sisters, Rachel broke away and touched her on the arm.

"Dr. Cameron? Thank you," she said sincerely and Cameron gave her a faint smile before leaving.

House was aware that Wilson, Chase and Foreman were all exchanging looks of shock, but he was only aware of one thing, the thing he had been searching for since that night; an explanation. Why she had prioritised her career before everything else, why Katrina's words had hurt her so, why she had suddenly decided their relationship wouldn't last. He rose abruptly to follow Cameron, and Wilson hastily rose, leaving money on the table for their drinks, wary of what his friend would do.

They, Chase and Foreman hurriedly left the bar and headed to the parking lot, where Cameron was perhaps ten metres in front of them.

"Chase," House said suddenly, and Chase turned.

"What?"

"Hold this for me," he ordered, thrusting his cane into Chase's stunned grasp. He limped forward, quickening his pace until Cameron was within earshot.

"Cameron!" he called, and he saw her tense, then hesitantly turn.

"What?" she asked warily as he came closer.

House reached her and then promptly kissed her fiercely. Cameron was frozen in shock, but found her arms winding around his neck by their own accord, as his hands pulled her closer, firmly placed on her hips. He was kissing her with more emotion than he had ever kissed her before, or dared to kiss her; and Cameron actually forgot to breathe for a moment and her knees buckled slightly with lack of oxygen.

When House finally drew away to draw in breath, it was only their lips that separated, the remainder of their bodies still fused together.

"You should've told me about the baby," he whispered breathlessly to her and Cameron's fingers tightened in his hair.

"I've never told anyone, not even my family," she admitted faintly.

Then she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she breathed and House shook his head slightly.

"Shhh."

They then became aware of their audience, Wilson ecstatic, and Chase and Foreman speechless with shock.

House sighed. "I'll meet you at yours in ten," he told her and she nodded.

He kissed her once more, deeply before letting her go and limping back to where the others were standing.

"See you Monday," he said to them, taking his cane back from Chase and walking off towards his motorbike, giving no explanation.

When he got to Cameron's, he let himself in, and Cameron was standing awkwardly in the doorway to her kitchen. In unison, they moved together into each other's arms, lips and hands desperately seeking one another as they moved to her bedroom.

"I missed you," House murmured to her as she lay in his embrace late that night, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Cameron heaved a long sigh and entwined her fingers in his. "I missed you too. So much."

He lazily stroked her bare back as she moved closer to him.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" she said quietly.

House smirked. "If I ask, will you tell?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"How far along were you?"

"Fourteen weeks," Cameron replied, remembering the night she had miscarried.

House winced slightly, having flashbacks to medical school. At fourteen weeks, the foetus was three-inches long, it's heart beats twice as fast as the mother's and the fingers are developing.

"And you didn't notice?" he asked incredulously.

Cameron was hurt. "I was a bit preoccupied," she replied and House realised what he'd said.

"Sorry," he apologised.

She shook her head. "No, you're right. That's why I couldn't tell anyone. I mean, I should have noticed! How could I not have noticed the tiredness or the nausea or the weight gain? What kind of person doesn't notice she hasn't had her period in four months! What kind of mother would that make me?" she said dully, her voice wavering and House recalled what Katrina had said _'Some women are just more suited for a career than parenting.' _

He rolled on top of her and tilted her face to look at him. "Hey, you had a very good excuse not to notice the signs. Taking care of Will and studying and working would have been hard, which would make you tired. Stress can interfere with your period, and make you nauseous and gain weight."

"Don't make excuses for me," she whispered her eyes filled with pain.

House wiped a tear away that was running down her pale cheek. "I'm not. I'm telling you, you shouldn't feel guilty over not knowing you were pregnant. And that you would make an _amazing_ mother."

Cameron gave him a weak smile as he kissed her softly. "You were right though."

"Of course I was. What about?" House asked candidly and she rolled her eyes, ignoring his smugness.

"That a part of me died with Will. I did love him," she said in an undertone, and House looked her in the eyes as he answered.

"I know you did. And I love you."

Cameron froze and stared up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated sincerely and Cameron choked on a sob.

"What? What is it?" he demanded worriedly, utterly bewildered as she cried. He hadn't said it many times in his life; but he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to break down into hysterical sobs.

Cameron was embarrassed by her tears but did nothing to stop them as she fought for breath to explain.

"I love you too," she finally uttered and House sighed, mostly in relief.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I love you," she explained and House frowned.

"I don't get it."

"I knew..." she whispered quietly, through tears. "I knew I was falling in love with you, and I can't do it again. I can't lose you, because it would be like losing Will all over again. I got scared, because I don't want to have to choose between you and anything else, because I _can't_ choose!"

House finally understood, and he held her silently as she cried.

"Listen to me," he told her firmly when she had somewhat calmed. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere, and you don't have to choose."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"It means," House said softly. "That I love you and I want to be with you. And I don't care if that involves marriage, or children, or moving to the North Pole! Do you know why?"

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because," he smiled at her, tracing her jaw lightly. "You're the exception."

A slow, illuminating smile spread over Cameron's face and she kissed him, beaming. "I'm the exception?"

House snorted. "How many other women do you know who could convince _me_ to have _children_?" he asked pointedly and she shrugged in defeat.

"Touché."

She giggled as he kissed her again and then he suddenly moaned in disappointment. "We have to tell people now, don't we?"

Cameron laughed. "Unless you come up with a really good explanation to give to Chase and Foreman on Monday why you shoved your tongue down my throat."

House grinned. "Good thing we have the whole weekend to think of one."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

**AN. I just realised and wanted to apologise to Cuddy fans that she's not it this fic a lot. It wasn't intentional, I don't have anything against the character... I just didn't really see her in it much. I promise she's back in at the end.**

Chapter Seven

Cameron entered the office on Monday morning, emotionally exhausted. Although she and House had spent the entire weekend together, he had convinced her to call first her parents and brother to tell them not only about their relationship, but the baby she had miscarried nine years ago. Then she had called Zoe, Emma and Kate to inform them about the baby, and to share the news she and House had reunited.

Cameron was dreading Chase and Foreman's reaction not just to the news about her miscarriage, but to her relationship with House. Although they had left her apartment at the same time, House had made a detour by his townhouse to change into clean clothes and shower, so Cameron entered the office alone.

She was pointedly typing away on her laptop intensely when Foreman and Chase arrived together twenty minutes later; trying to ignore the blush that flared up on her cheeks as she felt them watching her.

"What?" she asked innocently, finally giving up on work and looking up at them.

Foreman raised an eyebrow. "You and House?"

Cameron blushed. "What about it?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Foreman exclaimed.

"How long has this been going on?" Chase demanded.

Cameron cleared her throat awkwardly. "It's complicated..."

"How is sex complicated?" Foreman snorted.

"Well, it is sex with _House_," Chase reminded him and they both shuddered.

"That's a visual I do not need," Foreman grimaced.

"Well, there has to be at least some benefits," Chase snickered and Cameron glared at them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, House's name on a CV looks good," Chase reasoned.

"Yeah, but sleeping with him will open doors," Foreman added. "Or at least get you weekends off."

Cameron was very still. "So, it's impossible that we're in an actual relationship?" she defended herself but they both scoffed.

"Right, because you guys have so much in common!" Chase hooted.

"Unless you have a secret drug habit we're not aware of," Foreman sniggered and Cameron was shaking with fury.

"If you guys really think that I'm the type of person to just sleep around to "open doors", you obviously don't know me at all. And this is exactly why I suggested we don't tell anyone, because bastards like you two just assume that it's just sex. The last thing we need is assholes judging us based on what you think you know; when you don't know crap," she snapped and stormed out of the office.

Now Chase and Foreman did know Cameron well enough to know that she only swore when she was furious, so they were stunned by the intensity of her anger as she left.

"Wow," Chase breathed after a moment's silence. "What the hell was that about?"

"_That_ was about you two, idiots," a new voice said and they both jumped as House entered the conference room from his office.

"You're in early," Foreman greeted him in surprise and House ignored him.

"We both know that if you're going to doubt anyone's commitment in this relationship, it'll be mine; so if you two dumbbells don't mind, talk to me, and not Cameron."

"Relationship?" Chase repeated and House rolled his eyes.

"Yes, relationship. Just because I'm a jerk to everyone else, I can be nice when I want to be," he retorted.

"So, it's not just sex? You and Cameron are actually _dating_?" Foreman seemed sceptical.

"Yeah, we are. Not that it's any of your business," House glowered. "And I'm aware that I don't deserve her and she can do a million times better, but she's settled, so I'm going to take advantage of that. So butt out, and apologise to my girlfriend when she comes back."

Cameron returned to the office ten minutes later, calmer but still angry, and House was in his office, playing his PSP.

"Cameron, we're sorry," Foreman apologised sincerely.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have made fun," Chase said humbly. "Especially when you're the last person who'd ever sleep their way to the top."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "That's an apology?"

"We were just surprised, it came out of nowhere," Chase continued. "I mean, it's _House!_"

"I heard that!" House called out. "Allison thinks I'm a catch. Right, babe?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Yes dear," she teased and Foreman startled as he saw the light in her eyes as she glanced through the glass wall into House's office.

"This is serious, isn't it?" he asked her quietly and she nodded.

Foreman shook his head in amazement and stepped forward to embrace her. "Then I'm happy for you. It's weird, but I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, it's really weird," Chase mumbled, but he too, embraced Cameron warmly.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Foreman had an idea. "Hey, we'll even shout you dinner tonight, to apologise properly. How about it?"

"Yes!" House called immediately.

Cameron chuckled and nodded. "Sure, it sounds good," she accepted graciously, and returned to work.

They worked quietly through the morning, and then House stuck his head through the adjoining door, directing his attention to Cameron.

"Lunch?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure."

"So, are you going to get pissed at everyone who makes comments about our relationship? Because that could be fun," House asked her brightly when they were in the elevator.

"I'm sure," Cameron said dryly and then sighed. "No, I'm not. I won't be happy about what people will say, but I just felt... I've worked with Chase and Foreman for three years. They should know better."

"Well, you scored us a free dinner so I'm not complaining," he grinned and she laughed.

"Of course you're not."

They reached the cafeteria and sat down with their lunch, and House carefully examined his Reuben, grimacing in distaste.

"Damn. Stupid cafeteria lady put pickles on my sandwich again! When will they get it through their heads, that no pickles, means _no_ pickles?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, reaching over and taking the offensive pickle of the sandwich. "You are such a baby. Just learn to eat pickles, or be nice to the staff!" she said, popping the pickle into her own mouth.

House made a face at her. "I don't know how you can eat those things. I am never going to kiss you again now, you realise that? You've jeopardised our whole relationship with one pickle."

Cameron giggled and smiled smugly at him, as she opened her own lunch. "Yeah, ok. Let's see how you go with that."

Cuddy entered the Diagnostic's department, a file in hand, and frowned to see only Chase and Foreman in the office.

"Where's House?" she asked Chase.

"Cafeteria," he replied, and she nodded her thanks, turning to leave.

"Uh, Cuddy-" Foreman began to inform her of House's relationship with Cameron, but Cuddy didn't stop.

When Cuddy entered the cafeteria, she looked around the room for either House or Wilson, assuming it was that time of day. She was faintly startled when she finally spotted him across the room, eating with Cameron. Although bewildered, she headed over to the pair, but stopped dead in her tracks as House leaned over and kissed Cameron, in plain view of everyone.

It was obvious that this was not their first kiss, and Cuddy hastened to their table faster, wanting answers. As she came within earshot of the two, she heard Cameron laugh quietly and House murmur something indistinguishable to her, which made her eyes sparkle.

"Ahem," Cuddy cleared her throat loudly, in her best hospital administrator voice and their reaction was instant. Cameron flushed and jumped as though scalded, whilst House sighed deeply, staring at the table.

"Can I see you two in my office, please? Now," she asked calmly and House nodded.

"Sure, just let me finish lunch."

"Now," Cuddy repeated firmly and House rolled his eyes, stood up and offered a hand to Cameron.

Cuddy said nothing as she led the two back to her office, but as she sat down at her desk, she noticed the papers she had been about to give House was creased from her grip.

House and Cameron sat opposite her desk, Cameron nervously and House quite casually.

"Do either of you want to explain what is going on here?" she asked them and House shrugged.

"Do you really need an explanation?"

Cuddy took a deep breath. "I really think I do."

House rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, it's a long story, it's probably easier to wait for the movie. I'm thinking George Clooney would play me, and-"

"Greg," Cameron interrupted him warningly. "Now is not the time."

This stunned Cuddy, and House took advantage of her shocked silence to turn to Cameron. "You don't want to know who would play you?"

"Not right now," she said exasperated and House shrugged and remained silent.

Cameron took a deep breath and faced the Dean of Medicine. "Dr. Cuddy, Greg and I are in a relationship," she said bluntly and Cuddy nodded slowly.

"A relationship. For how long?"

"Three months," Cameron replied.

"Four months," House said in the same instant.

Cameron whipped around to face him. "Four?"

"I'm counting October, it's easier, deal with it," House retorted and turned back to Cuddy.

Cuddy shook her head in confusion. "OK, I get the impression that I'm missing something, but I don't care. What the _hell_ are you two thinking, getting involved? Dr. Cameron, you have _five_ months left on your fellowship! And you know working with House will pretty much guarantee you a job anywhere in the country. Getting involved with your boss, is _not_ going to look as good. And House... I'm not going to even mention the ethics behind this to you, because I know I'd be wasting my breath; but does the fact that there's a sixteen year age gap bother either of you? Or the fact that you're a crippled, drug addicted, narcissist ass?"

Cameron and House exchanged a glance, and then House looked at Cuddy seriously.

"Cuddy... I love her."

Cuddy's jaw dropped as Cameron blushed and smiled tearily at House, who grasped her hand tightly.

"We didn't get into this lightly," Cameron said to Cuddy, not letting go of House's hand. "Which is why we've kept it quiet so far. I know I haven't got long left on my fellowship, but I'm not worried about finding work. And so far, the age difference hasn't been an issue. And as for the drug addict, narcissist part... I fell in love with him in spite of that. I'm used to it," she smiled gently at House, who rolled his eyes.

"God only knows why."

He stood up, pulling Cameron with him and then turned. "Foreman and Chase are buying us dinner tonight to suck up to us. You should come," he suggested and then led Cameron out of the room.

"You invited her to dinner?" Cameron asked as they crossed the lobby to the elevator.

House shrugged. "Why not? Wilson needed a date."

"Does Wilson know he's invited?"

"Sure, I texted him right after Foreman offered to treat. So, you're really not worried about finding work?" he asked, pushing the button for the elevator with the tip of his cane.

Cameron shook her head. "Nope. There's plenty of hospitals in New Jersey, I'll find work somewhere," she smiled and laced her fingers with his.

House paused then tilted his head towards her. "Do you wanna know who would play you in the movie?"

Cameron grinned and faced him, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You say Angelina, and you're a dead man."

House wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled. "No. I was thinking more along the lines of Liv Tyler."

Cameron frowned in thought. "George Clooney and Liv Tyler? That could work," she smiled and he kissed her slowly.

"Ew... pickle breath," House moaned and Cameron giggled.

"Shut up and deal," she told him, and he complied, pulling her closer.

Cuddy, seeing this from her office doorway, smiled faintly then picked up her phone and dialled Wilson's office.

"Fill me in on House and Cameron," she ordered, resting her feet upon her desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

Chapter Eight

Foreman, after being informed by House that their dinner plans were now for six, had made reservations at Romeo's, an Italian restaurant in Plainsboro, and they had arranged to all meet there at seven. Cuddy, after having been filled in on the events of the past four months, was there with Wilson, although she was still amazed that House was so open about his true feelings for Cameron. But it brought a smile to her face, and Wilson's when the couple themselves arrived, and it was apparent House was unable to keep his eyes off of his girlfriend.

Of course, Foreman and Chase couldn't resist the opportunity to tease their boss and friend slightly about it, but it was not mocking as they had been that morning. And Cameron retaliated easily, teasing Chase about his continuing relationship with Samantha, and Foreman that he had no relationship.

"You should set him up with Zoe," House suggested to her and Cameron's eyes lit up.

"Oh, good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" she wondered to herself, stopping House before he could answer himself.

Wilson chuckled. "You are so whipped," he told House, who shrugged admittedly.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend's utterly gorgeous. It's pure luck, but not my fault. You're just jealous."

"Yeah," Wilson confessed and Cameron blushed scarlet.

"_Ok!_ Thank you! Can we order please?" she begged.

"Oh, I wanted to see how much we can make you blush!" House protested.

Nevertheless, they went ahead and ordered, Cameron growing ever more enthusiastic about her plan to play matchmaker between Foreman and Zoe.

"Do we want dessert?" Foreman asked the table when they were finished.

"Yes," House said immediately.

Cameron laughed. "You always want dessert!"

"I can't help it that I'm always hungry," House said innocently, one hand resting comfortably on Cameron's thigh.

Suddenly a voice called out to their table.

"Greg?"

They all looked around as one to see an elderly couple making their way across to them. House grimaced slightly, but stood up to greet them, a polite smile on his face.

"Hi, Margaret, Roy," he nodded cordially and shaking their hands.

The woman smiled broadly at him. "I thought it was you! How are you, dear?"

"Fine, thanks. How's Florida?" he asked and the man chuckled.

"It's warm. Which sure beats this weather!"

"We're just in town for our granddaughter's wedding," the woman informed him. "You remember Ariel? She married a nice young man on Saturday, a lawyer. And it was so sweet of her, they purposely picked the weekend before our anniversary so they could see us. Isn't that nice?"

House nodded. "Yeah, nice. Your anniversary?"

"Fifty-five years today," the old man said proudly, wrapping one arm around his wife's waist.

"Congratulations," House replied, almost sincerely.

The woman finally turned her attention to the rest of the table. "Oh, I'm sorry we interrupted your dinner. I hope it was nothing important?"

House inwardly winced as her gaze drifted directly to Cameron, remembering where his hand had been just a minute earlier, and knowing they would have seen it. He hoped silently that someone would make a good excuse as to why they were at dinner, but no such luck.

"Just a little celebration of our own," Wilson assured them, and House glared at his friend, knowing he would now have to elaborate.

"Oh?" the woman raised an eyebrow in casual interest, and House sighed.

"Uh, these are my colleagues from the hospital, and.... this is Allison Cameron. Allison, Margaret and Roy Fletcher. They're friends of my parents," he explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron smiled politely, and stood up to shake their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too," Margaret replied, smiling brightly and House's heart sank, knowing it wouldn't be long before this reached his mother's ears, as she and Margaret were good friends.

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving, Greg?" Roy asked him and House shook his head.

"I don't think so. Not this year," he answered, resisting the urge to add that someone would have to pay him to return to North Carolina for the holidays.

House made awkward conversation with Roy and Margaret for a few moments, before the elderly couple said they had to return to their hotel room.

"We've been getting calls all day for our anniversary, and then Roy left the phone in our room!" Margaret said, shaking her head. "I hate to think how many calls we've missed and people are thinking we don't answer our phone! Well, it was good to see you again, Greg. If you're talking to your mother any time soon, tell her we'll have to catch up soon."

House nodded shortly. "Sure, I will," he said obediently, knowing full well the message would never reach his mother, at least not from his ears.

Margaret and Roy left the restaurant and returned to their hotel room, where Margaret headed straight for the cell phone Roy had left on the nightstand.

"Look, two messages!" she tutted, not looking at her husband and then going to voicemail to hear them.

The first was from one of Roy's fishing buddies and his wife, which Margaret mentally added to the list of people to call back. The second, as luck would have it, was from Blythe House.

"Hi, Margaret, sorry we missed you," came her friend's soft, cheerful voice. "John and I just wanted to wish you and Roy a happy anniversary. I hope Ariel's wedding was beautiful, you'll have to send me some pictures. Hope to hear from you soon, bye."

Margaret was delighted by this turn of events, and immediately redialled Blythe and John's home number in Lexington, North Carolina. After six rings, Blythe picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blythe, it's just me," Margaret said excitedly.

"Oh, Marge! How are you? Happy anniversary! Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did. That's partly why I'm calling you. We had such a nice day, had lunch with Fiona and Clark and even Ariel and Sam joined us. Can you imagine, newlyweds taking time out from their honeymoon to have lunch with her grandparents!"

Blythe laughed. "I can't even imagine being a grandparent at this stage," she chuckled and Margaret remembered the other reason she had called.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. We went out to dinner just now, that's why we missed your call, and we ran into Greg!"

"Really? Oh, how is he?" Blythe said, surprised. "I haven't spoken to him in a while."

Margaret smirked faintly. "I'm not surprised. He was out to dinner with some colleagues, he said. But I don't think that's all it was."

"Oh?" Blythe frowned in interest.

"No, he introduced one of the women he was with to us. Pretty young thing... let's see, what was her name? Oh yes, Allison! Allison... Cameron, I think."

"Yes, John and I met her when we stopped over in Princeton on the way to Europe last year," Blythe said. "She works for Greg."

"Well, I think they're a lot more than employer-employee now," Margaret smiled, and Blythe's eyes widened at this unexpected news.

"What makes you say that? Did he say anything?" she asked eagerly.

"No, no. Not exactly. But she was the only one he introduced by name... and when we first spotted them, he had his hand on her leg," she informed her.

"I suppose it was more the... atmosphere around them," she said thoughtfully. "They seemed very intimate, even though there were other people at the table."

Blythe was excited by this news. "I think I'll call him, see if I can find out what exactly is going on. Thanks for letting me know, Marge."

"No worries, dear. I should go to bed anyway, but I wanted to let you know," Margaret smiled.

Blythe said goodnight to her friend, and was halfway through dialling her son's number, when she hesitated and decided to wait until morning. Although impatient for more information, she forced herself to hang up the phone and go to bed.

The next morning, House sat on his couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons, as Cameron bustled around getting ready for work, simultaneously doing her hair and making breakfast for herself.

Finally, House rolled his eyes at her. "Allison, I'm your boss remember? I won't fire you if you arrive at the office later than seven-thirty."

She grinned at him. "You wouldn't know, you don't get in until nine," she laughed, as her toast in the toaster popped up. When she returned to the living room with her toast and juice, House pulled her down beside him.

She sighed softly as she relaxed against the back of the couch, leaning her head on House's shoulder.

"I vote we stay home today," House said, finishing his breakfast in two mouthfuls.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's only Tuesday, Greg. And considering Cuddy only found out about us yesterday, I'd like to wait a while before we start skiving off work."

"Party pooper," House pouted, and then the phone rang. "Who's calling at seven in the morning?" he wondered aloud, as Cameron grabbed the phone and checked the caller ID.

"Your mother," she smiled, passing it to him.

House grimaced, thinking of letting the machine pick up, but decided to get it over with and reluctantly answered.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted her.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you?" Blythe asked brightly.

"Fine. You?"

"Oh your father and I are both fine," she replied, although both were aware he hadn't asked about his father. "I'm not calling too early, am I? I figured you wouldn't be leaving for work yet."

"No, Mom, it's fine," he assured her, and Cameron smiled at him as she finished her breakfast, getting up to finish getting ready for work.

Blythe was unsure how to bring up the topic of his supposed girlfriend, but decided to just ask him gently.

"What's new with you, dear? I spoke to Margaret Fletcher last night, she said she and Roy met you?"

House rolled his eyes knowingly. "Yeah, I was at dinner."

Blythe fell silent, and House sighed heavily. "Mom, just ask me."

"Ask what, Greg?" his mother asked innocently and he snorted.

"Mom, you just said you spoke to Margaret. I know she said something to you, just out with it."

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked her son eagerly, all pretence gone.

House smiled faintly, as Cameron re-entered the room. "Yes. Happy now?"

"Is it Allison Cameron?"

"Yes."

House was expecting a comment on their age difference or the fact that he was her boss, but Blythe made no comments.

"That's wonderful, Greg. How long have you been seeing her?"

"About four months," he told her.

"Is it serious? Are you going to bring her for the holidays? Are you coming for the holidays?" she asked and House groaned.

"Mom! The holidays are ages away!"

"Actually, Greg, Thanksgiving is only three weeks away. Are you coming?"

House sighed. "I don't know Mom. I don't know if I'll have to work or anything..." he said uncomfortably.

"Ok, that's fine. What about Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

Cameron looked up, catching his eye and shook her head. '_Chicago,'_ she mouthed at him and House nodded.

"Actually, Mom we're going to Chicago for Christmas."

Blythe paused. "Oh, well... that's fine. I suppose we'll see you eventually... I just want you to be happy, dear. I thought I should know how serious you are about her, but if you're going away for Christmas..."

House could hear his mother's disappointment and felt a surge of guilt as Cameron sat next to him as she put on her shoes.

"Mom..." he began hesitantly. "You and Dad should come down this weekend and meet Allison."

Cameron whipped around to stare at him, and Blythe's voice was lighter. "Are you sure, Greg?"

House firmly took hold of Cameron's hand, meeting her gaze as he answered his mother. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm in love with her."

**AN. I could totally see House's mom playing the guilt card.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

**AN. This chapter came out of nowhere, but I think it makes sense.**

Chapter Nine

"So, Christmas in Chicago, huh?" House said to Cameron when they arrived at the hospital parking lot and were making their way into the building.

Cameron nodded. "I think so. My mom rang me last week to find out what I was doing for the holidays. I haven't been home in a few years, but with everything that was going on, I didn't really want to stay here, and so I said I'd go home for Christmas. Plus my brother will be there with his family, so it'll be fun. You don't have to come, if you don't want to," she said suddenly, looking up at House apprehensively.

He shrugged as they reached the lobby and he opened the door for them to enter together. "Why not? Beats hanging around here," he answered casually and Cameron gave him a small smile.

"Ok. I'll call mom later and let her know. So, your parents are okay with coming this weekend?"

House snorted. "Allison, I just told my mother I'm in a serious relationship. She'd come from Mars to see this."

She giggled and pressed the button for the elevator.

"How much older is your brother?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, about six... minutes."

House did a double take and stared at her in shock as the elevator came. "You're a _twin_?"

She gestured innocently. "I never mentioned that?"

"Obviously," he replied sarcastically, pushing the button for their floor.

Cameron laughed quietly at his shocked expression. "Sorry. Steven's six minutes older than me, although tends to treat me like it's six years," she rolled her eyes.

"Identical?" House asked curiously.

"No. We look alike, but we're not identical. And he's about a foot taller than me. Personality- wise, we're exactly alike."

"So, you're close?"

She nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah. He will threaten you too, when you finally meet."

"Fun," House remarked. "I can't believe you never mentioned you have a twin!"

"Oh, Greg!" she cried in exasperation, rolling her eyes and exiting the elevator. "I'm sorry, ok? I promise never to do it again."

"Good," House replied.

When they entered the office, Chase was in the clinic and Foreman was (according to the note he had scrawled on the whiteboard), in Neurology giving a consult. Cameron immediately headed to make coffee, whilst House erased Foreman's message from the whiteboard.

"So, he's married?" he asked her, wanting to make sure he wasn't missing out on any other bombshells.

Cameron suppressed a smile, knowing exactly what he was doing, but answered his questions. "Yes. To Tess and they have three kids; Ned, Daisy, and Micah." "Are you and Tess close?"

Cameron hesitated, a flicker of hurt darting across her face, which made House frown. "Allie?"

She sighed. "We used to be. She was my best friend in high school," she explained and House watched her carefully.

"She and Steve started dating in our senior year, and I thought it was great. My best friend, dating my brother... we said it would be so cool if they got married and we became sisters."

"So what happened?" House pressed, knowing Cameron considered Zoe her best friend.

Cameron shrugged. "We graduated, we went to college. Nothing changed, until I met Will. When your husband is dying, and then you become a widow at twenty-one... not all your friends stick around. It's awkward, you know, no one is really sure what to say or do, and some people just give up. Tess gave up," she said sadly.

"She and Steve got married a year after Will died. So, we became sisters... but we weren't really close by that stage."

"What about Steve?" House asked her.

Cameron grinned. "He's my twin. My other half. And he takes those six minutes between us very seriously, he's very protective," she warned.

"Tess was so afraid of saying the wrong thing, or doing the wrong thing. But it comes in handy, having a twin. We had the same friends, so I'm in touch with a lot of people from high school through Steve and Tess. And Facebook," she added as an afterthought.

House grinned. "Thank god for Facebook, right?"

She laughed, handing him a cup of coffee. "I have to call Zoe too. Set her up with Foreman."

House sighed wistfully. "Can we make it somewhere easy to spy on them? I so want to witness this moment."

Cameron hit him playfully. "No, we can't. You know I'll get all the details from Zoe after, anyway," she said pointedly and he nodded admittedly.

"True."

Cameron smiled and headed over to her desk, where she dialled her parent's home in Chicago. Her parents, Isobel and Jack Wheeler, had been married for thirty-five years and they were a very close-knit family. Telling her mother that she had miscarried nearly ten years ago was the hardest thing Cameron had ever had to do. Isobel had been her daughter's biggest supporter for years, from going to medical school, to marrying Will and even falling for House. Knowing that she had not been able to help her grieve for the last part of Will she had, had been horrible for her to hear. But she was also glad that her daughter and House had reconciled, knowing he made her happy.

"Hey, Mom," she said brightly when her mother's comforting voice came over the line.

"Allison! How are you, sweetie?"

"Fine," she assured her, smiling knowingly. "What are you doing? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, no, I'm just writing the grocery list. Are you at work?"

"Yeah, I just got in," Cameron nodded, sitting down and watching out of the corner of her eye as House sat down to play his PSP, within eavesdropping distance.

"No patient?"

"No, at least not yet. Actually, I was just calling to talk about Christmas."

Isobel paused for only a moment. "You are still coming, aren't you? I told Steve last night, he was so excited. At least, I think he was. He has no idea what to get you. Anything I can suggest?"

Cameron laughed. "Tell Steve he still owns me a pony from when we were eight. And if he argues, I've still got the IOU to prove it!"

Her mother chuckled. "Yes, I remember his IOU phase. As a matter of fact, I think I still have one somewhere promising me three hours of housework..." she mused thoughtfully.

"I really think it's time he paid up," Cameron hinted.

"Yeah, you tell Steven that," Isobel laughed. "So, what about Christmas, honey?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, is it ok if Greg comes too?"

Isobel smiled at her end. "Of course, it is! I can't wait to meet him, and your father will be pleased to hear it too."

Cameron snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure Dad will be pleased. Is he never going to get over the overprotective-dad thing?"

"Your father? With his only daughter? Don't count on it, babe."

Cameron giggled and heard a door slam in the background. "Is that him?"

"Yes, he's working from home today, but he left some papers at the office he needed. Do you want to talk?"

Cameron hesitated slightly. "I better not, mom. I've got work. But I'll call you tonight, okay? Give Daddy a kiss for me."

"I will, sweetheart. We'll see you and Greg for Christmas."

"Yeah, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Bye."

"Bye."

Cameron hung up and saw House smirking at her slightly.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Daddy?" he sniggered and she glowered at him.

"Yes, I'm a Daddy's girl. Deal with it," she told him and pulled up his emails.

Blythe and John House were due to fly in to Newark Friday lunchtime, and arrive in Princeton in time for dinner. They would stay the weekend, and then fly back to North Carolina on Sunday afternoon. This prompted Cameron to take the day off of work on Friday and spent the whole morning rigorously cleaning House's townhouse, much to his dismay.

"You know I will never be able to find anything ever again now? You've messed up my entire organising system," he complained to her, as he was due to leave for work and found her scrubbing his fridge.

Cameron turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean your system of throwing anything, anywhere? And looking at your fridge, what do we even eat most nights? Everything in here is growing fur."

"It's called takeout," House rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going grocery shopping this morning before your parents get here," she said firmly.

House paused in the doorway of the kitchen, staring into the living room. "Where did that come from?" he asked, frowning.

Cameron turned, craning her head to see what he was pointing at and saw his gaze was directed at the rug she had brought from her own apartment the night before.

"A rug. The floor just looks really bare, and it's been bugging me so I brought a rug over," she shrugged.

"How long has it been bugging you?"

"About three months, not counting October," she replied absent-mindedly.

"We've only been together four months, and I told you we're counting October," House said slowly.

"Ok, but we weren't together, so I wasn't coming over, so the bare floor didn't bug me in October," she said reasonably.

House gazed around his living room with new eyes, as though seeing it for the first time. "What else have you snuck in?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't sneak it in, Greg. When I went back to my apartment last night to pick up a change of clothes, I picked the rug up too. You were watching _Scrubs_, and not paying attention," she reminded him.

"Right," House muttered, recalling the episode he had been watching. He continued his scrutiny of the living room, then suddenly pointed his cane at an item.

"The blanket on the back of the couch?"

"Mine," Cameron confirmed, still scrubbing.

"That lamp on the end table?"

"Mine. Although I don't know why you _don't _have one."

House didn't comment and was gone for a moment, before returning with a pile of things in one hand.

"Ok, the toothbrush and shampoo in the bathroom, I'll allow. But _Harry Potter, Twilight _and _the complete works of Jane Austen_ are definitely not mine."

Cameron chuckled. "I like reading. It helps me think," she said and House placed the books on the island in the kitchen.

"You may as well just move in," House grumbled and then paused in thought. He turned to face Cameron, who had just finished scrubbing.

"What?" she asked, startled when she turned from the fridge to see him staring at her.

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked her.

"Yes, you said I may as well move in," she frowned and then her eyes widened slightly in realisation. "Greg..."

"Move in," he told her seriously and she hesitated.

"You're sure?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Move in."

Cameron nodded breathlessly, a small smile spreading over her face. "Ok."

House moved forward and pulled her into his arms. "You're not just saying that?" he asked suspiciously.

Cameron stared at him in exasperation. "_Greg!"_

He grinned and kissed her. "Kidding... you know...I kinda love you," he said softly and Cameron laughed.

"Well, I kinda love you too. So we're even," she grinned.

"So, I'm thinking I should stay here and help you move in today," he said suggestively and she snorted.

"If you don't go to work, you will be helping me clean, not move. But it's your choice," she smiled sweetly and House grimaced.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have to go to the hospital. You know, save lives and all," he said hastily.

"Right," Cameron grinned knowingly. "We can worry about moving after your parents leave," she told him and he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight."

House left the townhouse and rode to the hospital, a small smile on his face. This of course, Wilson noticed the immediate second he spotted his friend when he entered the lobby, and he hastened to his side.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" House asked him innocently, but Wilson wasn't fooled.

"I mean, your parents are coming into town today, for an entire weekend, and you're smiling. What gives? And I don't want to hear details about your sex life!" he said, holding up a hand in protest as House opened his mouth.

"Joy kill," House retorted, but decided to share the news with his friend, anyway. "I asked Allison to move in with me this morning."

Wilson's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? What did she say?"

"Yes, of course," House replied as though it were obvious.

Wilson was stunned by this news. "Really? I mean, you guys have only been back together for a week."

House sighed, thinking about how this time last week, he had been utterly miserable and facing a life without Cameron. "I know. Wilson, we're not going to stuff this up again."

Wilson was solemn as the two entered the empty elevator and headed up. "I know you love her, House. But you were both miserable without each other last month, I just don't want to have to see that again, I'm still not even sure I know why you guys broke up in the first place, or how you got back together."

House grimaced, knowing this conversation was moving into the territory of a 'deep and meaningful' but decided to confide in his friend, a rare occurrence for him.

"She panicked after running into that bitch from high school, because she realised she was falling in love with me, but still wanted a life she thought I wasn't prepared to offer her. When she broke it off, I did my thing and yelled at her. Then when that patient died, and she told the wife about the baby she lost, I just reacted."

"Yes, I saw that. I think your tongue reached her stomach," Wilson remarked dryly. "But isn't the issue still there? She wants things you don't?"

House shrugged as he and Wilson got off on their floor. "Did you ever consider I love her enough to give them to her, anyway?"

Wilson paused. "We are talking, like, marriage and children, right? Not a dog and a trip to India?"

"Why is your first thought India?" House frowned. "But yes, marriage and children. You don't think she'd be a good mom?"

"I think she'd be a fantastic mom," Wilson spluttered under his friend's furious gaze at the insinuation his girlfriend didn't have the necessary maternal instincts to be a good mother.

"I just never thought I'd see the day that Greg House wants children."

House paused outside his office and smiled slightly. "I wouldn't do it for anyone but her."

"I don't doubt that," Wilson said quietly and continued on his way to his own office, completely confident that House and Cameron were ready to move their relationship forward, although hastily.

When House entered his home that night, he wasn't sure what to expect after Cameron's cleaning spree. But he was completely stunned to find the degree of changes he found when he entered. The first things he noticed was the entire place was, indeed, spotless, and the addition of extra books on his shelves, DVDs and CDs alongside his, and a painting on the wall above the television he had last seen on the wall in Cameron's apartment.

There was a porcelain figurine on mantel, which House knew Cameron had inherited from her grandmother, and there were delicious smells wafting through the air.

"Allison?" he called, hanging up his jacket and dumping his keys on a table by the door.

Cameron hurried in from the kitchen, where she had been cooking dinner and began smoothing her hair back behind her ears, a sure sign she was nervous.

"Hi," she said breathlessly and House looked around in interest.

"Hi. You had some spare time today?"

"A little," she admitted. "I thought if I brought some things over now, it would be less to do later. I didn't bring over much, because I wasn't sure what furniture we'd keep or anything, but I figured at least it's a start," she rambled, half nervously, half excitedly.

House smiled softly at her and kissed her tenderly. "It looks good."

"Yeah?" she asked hopefully and House nodded.

"Yeah. And something smells great, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, I'm just cooking a stir fry," she said casually. "We'll have that with rice and I'm about to put some garlic bread in the oven. Do you think your parents will be ok with that?"

"It'll be fine," House assured her. "When do they get here?"

"About twenty minutes. Should I change?" she asked him and House rolled his eyes, examining her jeans and casual long sleeved top.

"No, you're fine. It's a casual dinner, there's no dress code. What have I told you about the clenching thing?"

She made a face at him, and then returned to the kitchen as House sat down with a glass of scotch and turned on the TV.

When there was a knock on the front door twenty minutes later, Cameron made House answer it, with the excuse she had to finish cooking dinner, so House reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," he greeted his parents, allowing them to step inside and embracing his mother, and shaking his father's hand.

"Hi, dear, how are you?" Blythe asked warmly, taking off her coat.

"Fine," House answered.

John House looked around the living room in interest as he took off his coat. "You know, I can't remember the last time we saw your place. It must have been just after your operation."

House said nothing, but nodded, thinking privately that there was a very good reason his parents had not been to his place since his infarction. Instead, he hung his parents coats in the closet and gestured towards the couch.

"Dinner should be ready soon, I'm just going to help Allison. Do you want a drink?" he offered.

"Scotch if you've got any," John replied, but Blythe politely refused.

"No, thank you, dear. But do send Allison out so we can meet her, it's nice that you're helping her."

House gave a faint smile and headed into the kitchen to get his father's drink. Cameron met him with a smirk.

"You are such a liar. You're only in here, because you don't want to be out there!" she laughed quietly and House shushed her.

"Hey, I'm getting points with my mother here. If she thought I was just doing nothing whilst you slaved over the stove, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"You _are_ doing nothing, while I slave over the stove," she chuckled.

House handed her the glass of scotch, and took the spoon out of her grasp. "Here, you go take that to my dad and introduce yourself, I'll serve up dinner."

Cameron raised an eyebrow slightly sceptical, but nodded. "Fine. There's garlic bread in the oven, you can take it out."

He nodded in acknowledgement that he had heard and Cameron took a deep breath before heading into the living room.

"Hi," she greeted them, slightly awkward and Blythe stood up to meet her.

"Hello, Allison. How are you?" she greeted her genially.

"Fine thanks, how are you?" Cameron smiled. Blythe took the scotch out of her hands, and passed it to her husband before gesturing for her son's girlfriend to sit down.

"You remember my husband, John?" Blythe asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes, of course. It's nice to see you again," Cameron acknowledged John, who shook hands with her.

"You too. It's good to finally meet the girl who's apparently tamed my son."

Cameron laughed slightly, blushing. "I don't know if I'd put it like that," she replied graciously and John smiled kindly.

"Well, I would. From what I've heard, he's quite smitten with you."

Blythe tutted and laid a restraining hand on her husband's shoulder. "Stop it, John. Can't you see you're embarrassing the poor girl?"

"Well, she shouldn't be," John protested. "It's a compliment. Any woman who could get Greg to settle down is the highest quality in my book. Maybe we can finally get grandchildren!"

Cameron laughed nervously, as Blythe turned to her affectionately. "Don't mind him, Allison. He's been the only man in his old Marine unit that has no grandchildren for nearly twenty-years. It's a bit of a sore point for him."

Cameron smiled softly. "I can understand that."

House, having overheard every word from the kitchen, chose this moment to enter the room with a plate, which he placed on the table.

"Dinner's ready. Al, you want to grab the other plates? You know, cripple and all?" he asked his girlfriend, nodding to his leg.

Cameron rolled her eyes, and stood up. "Sure, any excuse," she teased him, going into the kitchen to do as he'd asked, as John and Blythe headed to the table.

"I love that painting above the TV, Greg," Blythe commented as they ate. "Where did you find it?"

"It's Allison's," House replied, through a mouthful of stir fry and Cameron and his parents all frowned at him, before Blythe turned to Cameron.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I don't actually know," Cameron admitted. "My aunt and uncle in Philadelphia gave it to me as... as a wedding present."

Blythe and John frowned in confusion as Cameron put down her fork. "I was married in college," she said slowly. "He died of cancer after six months."

Blythe and John had identical expressions of horror as they abandoned their meals, and House subtly took hold of Cameron's hand, knowing it was always hard for her to talk about Will.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Blythe said quietly and Cameron smiled in appreciation and resumed eating.

Blythe and John didn't stay long after dinner, but long enough for Cameron to persuade House to tell his parents they would be moving in together, to their sincere delight. The next day the four of them met Wilson for lunch, and then Cameron and Blythe went shopping as the men watched sports on Wilson's plasma television.

When Cameron and House, House albeit reluctantly, took Blythe and John to the airport on Sunday afternoon, Cameron promised that they would come visit next time they could get vacation time, which pleased her boyfriend's parents immensely.

"Great, now we actually have to go!" House moaned when they were on the way home.

Cameron scowled at him. "Shut up. I like your parents. I know you and your dad don't get along, but family is really important to me. If you don't work on it, you'll regret it one day," she said seriously and House sighed.

"Ok, fine. You're probably right. They loved you though," and he sounded pleased about that.

They had not been back long when Cameron's cell phone rang, and she squealed excitedly when she saw the caller ID.

"It's Zoe," she told House before answering, who looked up in interest, knowing Zoe and Foreman had had plans for brunch that day.

"Zoe, how'd it go?" she demanded, putting her cell on speaker.

"Really good," Zoe replied sincerely, her tone excited. "We have heaps in common and he took my number."

"Ooh, I knew you guys would hit it off!"

"Uh, excuse me, it was _my _idea," House reminded her and a chuckle came over the line.

"I wouldn't claim all the credit just yet, Greg," Emma laughed.

"Yeah, in case it goes horribly wrong," Kate chimed in and Cameron grinned.

"Hi, girls. What's new?"

"Gil's smiling," Kate replied and Emma moaned.

"Kate, I told you. It's just gas. He's only a month old!"

"It was a smile," Kate insisted.

Cameron laughed and changed the subject. "Hey, while you're all here, I have news."

"Oh, what?" Zoe asked eagerly.

Cameron glanced sideways at House before answering, a small smile on her face. "I'm moving in with Greg."

Stunned silence came from her phone for a moment before Kate and Zoe chimed in with their excited congratulations.

"Emma?" Cameron asked, frowning at her friend's silence.

"It's great, Allie. Congratulations," Emma said after a pause.

"But?" Cameron pressed knowingly.

"We're not going to be neighbours anymore," she said in a small voice and Cameron smiled sadly.

"Hon, we'll see each other all the time, I promise. And I can still babysit Maddie anytime," she swore comfortingly and then Emma laughed slightly.

"Well, Adam will be happy to know he's off spider duty."

Cameron laughed too, and House called out, "No, he's not. I'm not killing spiders for her, she has to do it herself!"

"Oh good, Adam's still in work," Zoe quipped and all four girls laughed.

**AN. I need your help! First of all, thank you to all reviewers who don't totally hate this story. To anwer Paula, yes i do write more than fan fic. i've been writing a book for the past four years, it's a slow process... but i haven't been working on it much lately with uni work and stuff. But i need your help on 2 things.**

**1. I actually don't know how to end this story.... when you get to chapter 11, you'll be able to guess what the next chapter is, but i don't know whether to end it there or go further. i had an ending, my usual type of ending, but i could always put that into a sequel.... i always imagined them having twins, a boy and a girl....**

**2. i have a plan for another story, but i'm stuck. Basically, house and cam are in a relationship and she questions his ability to watch his soaps, when the plot lines are ridicoulous. He challenges her to find a show where plot lines are realistic, and she says FRIENDS. he then suggests they actually see if they are realistic. There's going to be 6, and the only one i have so far is the one where Rachel and Joey switch books (Joey reading Little Women, is my fav). So, please send me your fav FRIENDS plotlines or ones you would like to see House and Cam try. I'm not asking for season-long stories, just episodes. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

Chapter Ten

Two days before Christmas, Cameron and House flew out to Chicago from Princeton. Cameron had officially been living with House for almost a month, and as House put it, "they weren't ready to kill each other yet". It seemed to Cameron as though all relationships were flourishing in New Jersey at the moment.

Zoe and Foreman had been out a few more times, and Chase had just celebrated his six month anniversary with Samantha. Cameron was thrilled to be going home for Christmas, and to finally introduce House to her family; although she knew her father and brother would be wary of him at first. She was slightly concerned about the fact that her family would not be used to his ways as she was, but he had promised to be on his best behaviour, knowing how important this was for her.

Cameron scanned the waiting crowd as they disembarked from the plane in Chicago, standing on her toes to see over heads.

"Damn, I knew I should have worn heels... wait....Mom!" she called out, waving frantically, her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hi, honey!" Isobel Wheeler beamed as her daughter reached her, and mother and daughter embraced, as House subtly studied Cameron's mother.

His immediate reaction was that Cameron was exactly like her mother. The same dark hair, blue-gray eyes and delicate features. Isobel separated from her daughter, critically examining her as only a mother can, before smiling gently and turning to House.

"Mom, this is Greg. Greg, this is my mom, Isobel."

House smiled politely and offered her his hand to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Isobel shook his hand warmly, glancing at her daughter. "You too, Greg. I'm so glad you could come. We've heard so much from Allie about you over the years, it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Is Steve here yet?" Cameron asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yes, he and Tess got here yesterday with the kids. Which means the house is filled with noise, the TV's on constantly and all my cookie's are gone."

Cameron grinned knowingly. "And you're loving it."

Isobel laughed admittedly. "Every second. I can't remember the last time the whole family was home for the holidays."

Cameron moaned slightly as they headed to baggage claim. "You're not going to make me feel guilty the whole time I'm here, are you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Isobel assured her. "I know you've had to work. It's not like that time when Steven was in college and he skipped Thanksgiving to go to his roommate's ski trip in Colorado."

Cameron scoffed. "You're never going to let him off the hook for that, are you?"

"No," Isobel smiled and Cameron giggled.

As they were leaving the airport after getting their bags, following Isobel to the car, Cameron hung back slightly to keep in step with House, slipping her hand within his. House squeezed it gently, but kept his gaze straight ahead. It was only a short drive from the airport to the Wheeler home, and Cameron and Isobel filled the silence with ease, as Cameron filled her mother in on work and her friends; whilst Isobel told her all the news she hadn't mentioned over the phone.

The Wheeler's home was small, yet comfortable in the suburbs of Chicago. House knew that Cameron had, quite literally, been born in the house (Jack Wheeler had been out fishing when Isobel's waters broke and there had been no time to get her to the hospital. Thankfully their next door neighbour, and the twins godfather, was an obstetrician), and the house was filled with memories.

"Nice house," House murmured to Cameron as they stepped out of the car.

Cameron smiled appreciatively and studied her childhood home nostalgically. "I love it here. It's always home, nothing ever changes."

They collected their bags and followed Isobel inside. As House shut the door behind him, there was a pounding of footsteps on the stairs, and then three children sprinted down and threw themselves upon Cameron.

"Auntie Allison!"

"Hey, guys," Cameron greeted them enthusiastically. "Wow, look how much you've grown! What's new?"

"Auntie Allie, you have to come see our puppy," insisted the eldest child and Cameron grinned.

"You got a puppy? Awesome. How did you con your parents into that?"

"We founded him," a little girl replied. "He's a stray, and we put up signs but no-one claimed him, so Mommy said we could keep him."

"Cool. What's his name?"

"Butthead," the smallest answered. "Because Daddy said he's a pain in the butt."

Cameron smiled and turned to House. "Greg, these are my lovely nieces and nephews; Ned, Daisy, and Micah. Kids, this is Greg."

Cameron had filled House in on her brother's family on the plane, and he knew that Ned was eight, Daisy six, and Micah four.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ned sniggered and Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is. But listen, what's this your Dad tells me about some girl named Kassie?"

Ned blushed and said nothing. Cameron smiled knowingly and Isobel delicately shepherded her grandchildren towards the door.

"Ok, why don't you kids go play outside for a bit? Go play with Butthead or something?"

Cameron giggled quietly as the kids obediently left and her mother rolled her eyes at her.

"I can't believe your brother let them call the poor dog Butthead."

"I always said you should have called Steven 'Butthead'," Cameron quipped and House chuckled.

Isobel didn't reply, just turned and headed into the kitchen. "I'll make you some lunch whilst you get settled. You must be hungry."

Cameron nodded and picked up their bags, leading House up the stairs and down the hall. House gazed around in interest as he entered her room, dumping his bags at his feet and popping a Vicodin, his leg aching slightly after having to climb the stairs. It was clear Cameron had not lived in this room for years, so the room remained as an echo of the teenaged- Allison Cameron, then a Wheeler, he had to remind himself.

Behind the door there was a large map of the world, various countries coloured in and marked. There were posters of Whitney Houston; Greenday; Bryan Adams; George Clooney; the Broadway show of _Rent; Titanic; Beauty and the Beast; Aladdin; the Little Mermaid_; and _the Lion King. _

"Nice posters," he smirked, looking at them.

Cameron grinned. "Shut up."

"I mean, seriously, Allison- _The Little Mermaid?_" he demanded.

Cameron shrugged and sat down on her bed, sighing slightly. "They were my comfort movies. Whenever I was so stressed out by schoolwork, or my family or whatever was going on, I'd just watch one of those movies. The classic Disney films.... I worried a lot, especially in high school. I had lots of older friends, who were already in their twenties, and that meant they were growing up. Getting married, getting jobs, having kids.... sometimes it freaked me out a little. These movies, they never changed, they were familiar."

"They're also mostly based on fairytales and unrealistic," House retorted, not willing to accept that he was touched by what she had said.

Cameron laughed. "But that's not why kids love them. Why I loved them. Even though I wasn't a little kid when they came out. They have great songs, a real message to them, and there's this fantastic love story. Some of the greatest love stories of all time."

"Of all time?" House repeated, his tone doubtful.

"_Beauty and the Beast_, the curse can only be broken when he learns to love and be loved in return; _The Little Mermaid, _she gives up her voice to have a chance at love; _Aladdin, _he completely changes himself to get Jasmine to love him; _Cinderella, _the Prince searches the whole kingdom to find her after _one _night. How is that not the type of love that _every_ girl dreams about?" she demanded.

House paused, before sitting next to her and taking her hand. "You know you're a hopeless romantic, right?" he asked her lightly.

Cameron grinned. "I know. That's why I waited three years for you to come around."

House nodded, acknowledging her statement and studied the posters. "What's with the decorated map?"

Cameron giggled. "I coloured in all the places in the world I wanted to go one day."

"Have you been anywhere yet?"

"New York," she grinned.

House rolled his eyes. "You need to get a life. Let's see, I've been to Egypt, Japan-"

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry my father wasn't in the Marines," Cameron interrupted, knowing it would be a long list.

He shrugged innocently and she rose, tugging him up with her. "Just for that, we're going downstairs now, and you're going to meet Steve and my dad."

House grimaced. "Crap."

She merely giggled and led him out of her room and down the stairs, towards the kitchen; until she was almost dragging House down the hall, as he became more reluctant with every step.

"Wow, I never thought Greg House would be afraid to meet his girlfriend's family," she teased in a whisper, pulling him into the room before he could retort.

"About time!"

House entered the room to see a tall man, with the same eyes as Cameron, standing in front of the fridge his arms full of food.

Cameron's eyes narrowed and she glared at him, hands on hips. "Hi, Steven. It's great to see you too. The flight was fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" she asked, and Steve shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry. Hi Al, want some lunch?"

At first glance, House could see bologna, Swiss cheese, salami, dill pickles, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, and sprouts.

Cameron grimaced. "Haven't you realised yet that you don't have to use everything in the fridge on one sandwich?"

Steve grinned. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy."

She snorted. "Only outwards."

A man, House assumed to be Jack Wheeler, looked up from his newspaper and checked his watch.

"Wow, I think that's a new record, Izzy. Only took thirty seconds for them to insult one another."

Both twins' faces relaxed into grins, and Steve rolled his eyes, placing all his sandwich makings on the bench and moving towards Cameron.

He tightly embraced his sister, smiling at her gently. "How's my little sister doing?"

Cameron grimaced at the 'little sister' comment, but didn't respond. "Fine. You?"

"Good."

Cameron smiled and turned around to face House. "Greg, this is my brother, Steve. Steve, this is Greg."

Steve still had one arm around Cameron's shoulder as he offered the other one to House to shake.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked him. "It was good of you to come."

House nodded politely, taking the offered hand. "Thanks."

Cameron twisted out of her brother's grasp and turned to greet Jack as he rose from the table.

"Hey, Dad. Dad, this is Greg- Greg, my Dad Jack."

The two men shook hands, and then House and Cameron joined them at the table.

"Where's Tess, Steve?" she asked her twin, looking around.

Steve had just taken a huge bite of his sandwich and made his sister wait as he desperately tried to swallow.

"Shopping," he finally mumbled and Cameron nodded.

The five chatted for awhile, before Cameron was dragged outside by her niece and nephews to meet Butthead. She had only just returned to the kitchen, slightly wary about leaving House alone with her family for too long, when a woman about Cameron's height with curly honey blonde hair entered the room with an armful of shopping bags.

"Allie!" she exclaimed, laying eyes upon Cameron and Cameron smiled in genuine excitement, standing up to embrace her.

"Hey, Tess. How are you? Have fun shopping?"

Tess laughed, pulling away and dropping the bags to the floor. "Any shopping trip without the kids is fun. How are _you? _I haven't seen you in ages!"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, well my boss is kind of a slave driver. He's not big on vacation time," she said teasingly, glancing at House.

House shrugged innocently. "Hey, if you wanted to go on vacation and let patients die, you should've said something."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Tess, this is Greg House. Greg, this is Steve's wife, Tess."

House shook her hand, but noticed that she had been introduced as 'Steve's wife' not 'my friend'.

The days before Christmas flew by, and House had to admit, (not to Cameron's face, of course) that he was actually having fun on the holidays. Steve, in particular, got along well with him, and House loved observing his and Cameron's relationship. It was full of teasing, and snide remarks, but he could also be extremely protective of his twin.

House's highlight was the first morning they were there, as they were in the kitchen having breakfast, and Isobel proposed a day out. Cameron immediately agreed, and downed her coffee, standing to her feet.

"Great. Ok, then, I'm going to go shower."

"Yeah, because we all know you need half an hour to make yourself beautiful," Steve teased her.

Cameron smiled sweetly at him. "Well, at least its only half an hour. I'm surprised you leave the house more than once a year."

House and Tess snorted, and Steve merely looked bemused as Cameron left the room dignified.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" he asked Tess, who laughed.

"Hon, it _was _an insult. She was implying you need an entire year to make yourself beautiful."

Steve frowned, then his eyes widened in realisation. "Not funny Allison!" he yelled upstairs, and they all heard Cameron laugh from upstairs.

She laughed even harder, when on Christmas morning, she opened her gift from Steve. Jack, who was playing "Santa" and doling out the presents had handed a big box to Cameron, reading the tag aloud.

"To Allie, from your big brother, Steve."

She glared at her twin as she accepted the box. "Six _minutes_, Steve!"

"Six minutes, is six minutes," Steve grinned.

She rolled her eyes and unwrapped the box, before opening it and looking inside. At her sudden laughter, her parents, Tess and House all stared at her in bewilderment. Grinning, she reached in and pulled out,

"A pony!" she giggled, revealing a large stuffed pink pony that had been squashed into the box.

Steve grinned at her. "See, now my IOU is fulfilled."

"Yes, it only took you twenty-two years," Isobel smiled at her son, and Cameron beamed.

"I love it. Thanks, Steve."

Even House had gotten gifts from the family; a box of chocolates from Isobel and Jack, a box set of _The OC _from Steve and Tess, and a handsome watch from Cameron. His gift to Cameron, which Wilson had helped him pick out, was beautiful diamond pendant, which she loved.

The couple had been intending to stay in Chicago for ten days, but only a week after their arrival, they had been awoken early in the morning by the buzzing of Cameron's cell phone. Sleepily, she fumbled for it, and saw through half-opened eyes that it was Foreman calling.

"Foreman?" she mumbled in confusion.

"Hey, Cameron. Sorry to call so early," he began apologetically and she sat up yawning, as House reluctantly opened his eyes.

"No worries. What's up? Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks. And thanks for the scarf, it's great."

Cameron smiled slightly. "Thought you'd like it."

"Listen, I know you guys are still on vacation, but Cuddy called Chase and I in last night for a case. We thought we could deal without you guys, but it's bad."

Cameron frowned, poking House on the shoulder as he closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

"How bad?"

"Twenty-four year old female presented with fever, fatigue and joint pain. When we admitted her we found a rash, and she went into respiratory distress this morning. We thought auto-immune, but all the tests have come back negative. And now her roommate's showing symptoms."

Cameron was wide awake now, and swung herself out of bed, still talking. "Ok, we'll catch the next flight home."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Cameron nodded. "I'll let you know when we'll be there."

"Ok, thanks, Cameron."

She smiled. "Forget it. See you soon."

She hung up and turned to face House. "Greg, get up."

"We're on _vacation!" _he moaned, burying his head under the pillows. "Can't Chase and Foreman handle it?"

"They tried, the patient went into respiratory distress. The boys were thinking auto-immune, but she's testing negative, and now her roommate's showing symptoms."

House paused, then sat up. "My favourite kind. Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"I'll call the airline and pack for us. Can you just get dressed, and then go tell my parents what's happening, please?" she asked him, already dialling.

House heaved a sigh, then got dressed. When he got downstairs, Isobel was already there cooking breakfast and Jack was reading his morning paper.

"You're up early!" Isobel greeted him with a smile.

House grimaced. "Yeah. Not by choice, I can tell you that much. Listen, we just got a call from the hospital, we've got a patient in critical condition. We're going to have to leave. Allison's talking to the airline now."

Isobel was obviously disappointed, but nodded. "Of course. Well, I suppose it's only three days earlier. I should wake Steve and Tess then, they'll want to say goodbye."

House nodded, but stopped her from leaving the room. "Uh, actually... before you leave and Allison comes down... I'd like to talk to you both."

Jack slowly put down his paper, as though he already knew what House was about to say; whilst Isobel merely watched him expectantly.

House sighed, tapping his cane on the ground awkwardly. "I was hoping I had another three days to do this...." he murmured, then took a deep breath.

"I love your daughter, I hope you know that. And I know... in the beginning, when she started working for me, I didn't give her the respect she deserved, especially after I knew what she's been through. But once I got over myself... I can't imagine my life without her. Which I kind of already knew, I mean, I don't just ask anyone who quits working for me to come back...."

House was rambling, and knew he was rambling, but couldn't stop the words. "The point is, I love her. And with your blessing... I'd like to ask her to marry me."

Isobel gaped slightly at him, and Jack studied him carefully. "You want to marry my daughter."

"Yes."

"You're her boss, and sixteen years older than her, but you want to marry her."

"Yes," House repeated, not sure where this was going.

Jack paused, the longest moment of House's life, and then stood up. He was the same height as House, but he seemed to tower over him now.

"What happens if I say no?"

House hesitated a moment and then cleared his throat. "I'd ask her anyway," he admitted.

Jack nodded thoughtfully and then extended his hand to House. "Well, then you can have our blessing."

House let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and shook his hand warmly.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and Jack nodded, smiling slightly.

"I can tell she loves you too. There's a light in her eyes I haven't seen since Will. And we've missed that light."

House smiled and Isobel beamed at him. "Thank you for asking us, Greg. That means a lot to us. She may be thirty, but she's still our little girl. Do you know when you're going to ask her?"

House truthfully shook his head. "No, I didn't want to get ahead of myself," he replied and Isobel nodded, dabbing at her eyes.

"I should go wake Steve and Tess," she murmured, heading upstairs.

"Yeah, I should go help Allison pack," House nodded, preparing to follow, but Jack stopped him.

"Take care of her," he said solemnly.

"I will," House promised softly and followed Isobel.

Steve offered to take the two to the airport, and he and Cameron had a long goodbye at the gate.

"I love you sis," he murmured in her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too, big brother," she answered and then boarded the plane.

It was always hardest to say goodbye to Steve, her other half, so she was quiet as they prepared for takeoff.

"It was weird," she said suddenly, once they were in the air.

"What was?" House asked, glancing at her.

She frowned. "When Mom said goodbye to me.... it's like she was never going to see me again."

House suppressed a smile, knowing Isobel had been emotional at the knowledge her daughter was on the verge of being engaged.

"Well, she may not," he replied finally. "After all, your boss is a stone-cold monster who doesn't believe in vacation time, remember?"

Cameron grinned and leaned her head upon his shoulder. "He's not that bad," she said softly and House kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

**AN. I love this chapter**

Chapter Eleven

House was in the midst of something he very rarely did- panicking. It had been three weeks since he had received Isobel and Jack's blessing to ask Cameron to marry him, but he still had no idea when, or how, to do so. Cameron spoke to her parents at least twice a week, and he knew they were waiting for the call to say that she was getting married, but that added pressure did nothing to motivate him to actually plan a proposal.

Wilson knew, although House had promised himself that this would be one aspect of his life Wilson was not a part of. But when Wilson had found his friend readily completing his clinic hours, he knew something was up and cornered him in an exam room.

"There's nothing wrong," House insisted.

Wilson stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Right. The last time you saw this many patients without complaining, Foreman was dying. What gives?"

House opened his mouth to retort, couldn't think of one, and sighed in defeat. "I don't know how to propose to Allison," he admitted.

Wilson's jaw practically hit the floor, he was so shocked. "Wait... you're going to _propose _to Cameron? When did you decide this?" he demanded.

House shrugged. "Over Christmas."

Wilson was flabbergasted. "And you don't know how to do it? Why do you have to do it right now? Whoa, she's not pregnant, is she?"

House rolled his eyes. "No, you moron. But I asked her parents when we were in Chicago, and that was three weeks ago now."

His friend stared at House for a moment and then a grin spread over his face. "You're going to ask her to marry you."

"Isn't that what I said?" House replied.

Wilson sat on the chair, shaking his head slightly. "I just can't get used to the idea. House, you do remember I've proposed before, right?"

House smirked. "Only to anything that moves."

Wilson rolled his eyes and House sighed. "I'm not you. I don't do big romantic gestures, or make heartfelt speeches. I'm not going to propose like it's a scene from a cheesy Hollywood romance film."

"Good, because Cameron might think you've had a stroke if you did," Wilson smiled. "Do you even have a ring?"

"No," House snorted.

Wilson rolled his eyes, as though marvelling at his friend's daring to even think about proposing before he had a ring, and stood up.

"Come on, we're going ring shopping."

"Well, you're not really my type," House began but obediently followed.

Twenty minutes later, the two stood in a jeweller's, House awkwardly and Wilson, well practiced at the art.

"How am I supposed to know what ring she wants?" House demanded impatiently.

Wilson sighed slightly, showing his incredible patience as he turned to House. "Because you love her. You actually have an advantage, because you're you and you know everything. Do you know what kind of engagement ring Will gave her?"

House hesitated, thinking. Not only did he know what kind of ring Will had given her, but he had seen it. Cameron kept it, along with both their wedding rings in a small box in the back of their closet, next to letters he had written her and some mementos. House had seen it when Cameron was moving in with him, although she didn't know that.

"It was gold," he offered finally. "Probably only two carats. Just a round stone."

Wilson looked surprised, but pressed on. "Ok, then. Well, it might be better to get something different then. Silver, maybe, or white gold?" he suggested.

House nodded. "Sure, white gold. I don't want a huge rock though. Something she can wear at work."

Wilson smiled. "Good, see, you're getting involved. Come look at these, do you think she'd like any of these?"

House dutifully scanned the case before him, still unsure with what he was looking for. And then he saw it. A white gold band, with a princess cut stone, with shoulder diamonds either side of the stone.

"That one," he announced to Wilson, pointing to it through the glass.

"Very good choice, sir," said the sales assistant that neither doctor had seen approach and henceforth made them jump. She unlocked the case and pulled the ring out so House could examine it.

"It's a beautiful cut. 18 carats. It's elegant, but not showy."

'_Allison all over,'_ House thought to himself and nodded. "Great. I'll take it."

"Nice choice," Wilson said in genuine appreciation as the woman rang up the sale.

When she finally handed the box to House, it seemed to weigh a ton as he placed it in his jacket pocket.

"What are you staring at?" House demanded, as they headed back to the car, feeling Wilson's gaze upon him.

Wilson smiled softly, shaking his head. "I just can't get over it. Greg House is all grown up, and getting married."

"Shut up," House rolled his eyes, but his stomach clenched apprehensively.

That night when he and Cameron got home, he waited until she was starting dinner before hiding the little box carefully in the only place he knew Cameron would never look- the top of the closet where she couldn't reach under a pile of beach towels. As it was the middle of winter, he was fairly sure she would have no need for a beach towel, until he worked up the nerve to propose, plus, the fact she was incapable of reaching the shelf assured him.

"Greg?" Cameron called from the kitchen and House jumped, as though she had caught him in the act. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" he called back, his heart in his throat. As he headed into the kitchen, his only thought was that he'd better figure out a way to propose soon, before he had a nervous breakdown.

Now, in addition to the pressure he felt, knowing that Jack and Isobel were awaiting a proposal; House now had to deal with an inquisitive look from Wilson every morning as he arrived at work.

"You're not helping!" he scowled to him on the third morning after buying the ring as Wilson bought their lunch.

"Sorry," Wilson apologised. "But hurry up, will you? Every time I see Cameron I'm worried I'll let something slip. I do not want to be that guy!"

Two days later, House had still not made a move to retrieve the ring from his hiding spot. It was a Sunday night, and House went to bed early with a Vicodin, his leg aching, leaving Cameron on the couch watching a movie. What seemed only minutes later, House awoke with a start, his leg drifting over to Cameron's side of the bed and finding it empty.

Rolling over in confusion, he blearily made out the shape in the darkness of Cameron moving silently about the darkened room.

"What _are _you doing?" he demanded, and she visibly jumped.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked apologetically, as House sat up slightly and switched on the lamp.

"Obviously. It's two in the morning, so I repeat, what are you doing?"

Cameron was wearing the sweats and long sleeved top she wore to bed, but with boots. She pointed over her shoulder outside the window.

"It's snowing," she said simply.

House could never understand her obsession with falling snow at the best of times, but at two in the morning, he understood it even less.

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. "Greg, it's _snowing!_"

House's eyes narrowed as he took in her boots. "You're not seriously going outside, are you?"

Cameron grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I am. You coming?"

He snorted. "No."

Cameron simply shrugged. "Ok."

With that, she left the bedroom. House sat in silence, listening to the sounds of her pulling on her coat, and the sound of the door opening and shutting. He rolled his eyes, switched off the light and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

'_I can't believe you want to marry her_,' a small voice in his head said, and House mentally snorted in agreement. Abruptly, his eyes opened and he found himself sitting up and swallowing a Vicodin.

"I cannot believe I'm going outside in the snow at two in the morning," he muttered to himself, but got up and headed outside, grabbing his sneakers and coat on his way.

As he stood on the stoop, he had to look around at the silent street for a moment, slowly being covered in white. Then he saw Cameron, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, gazing up at the snow as it fell.

"You're insane," he said, to announce his presence.

She merely whirled around to face him, smiling. "Isn't it pretty? Aren't you glad you got up?"

"Yes, I'm so glad I've experienced the freezing cold at two am," House retorted and she laughed.

"You're such a baby! Snow makes everything perfect," she said softly, tilting her face up to the sky to watch the swirling snow.

House stepped onto the street, watching Cameron intently. She hadn't brushed her hair before coming out, so it was still in wild sleep-tangled curls, but now covered in snow. Her face was lit by a nearby streetlight, and to House, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Marry me," he said clearly, and Cameron whipped around to face him, startled.

"What?"

"Marry me," he repeated, taking a step closer to her.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded, mouth slightly agape.

That was not what House had imagined her reaction to be, and he froze in the motion of taking yet another step towards her.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked cautiously and she shook her head in bewilderment.

"No... I don't know. I mean... it's _you. _You make fun of every marriage you come across. It doesn't make any sense."

She was staring at House as though worried he had brain damage and House didn't know where to go from there, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He awkwardly, painfully, laboriously, excruciatingly, agonizingly, got down on one knee, dropping his cane to the ground.

"Allison, three months ago I told you that you were the exception to the rule. To my rule. And I love you for that. For not giving up on us, even when I gave you no hope at all that there could even be the notion of us. And I'm probably not going to remember anniversaries, or birthdays, or how you take your coffee, and I'll never know why you get so besotted by falling snow. But I'm always going to remember that you have a birthmark in shape of a crescent moon on your left hip; and that you chew the end of your pen when you're stressed; and that your favourite word is '_masquerade'_. And that for some bizarre reason, you fell in love with me. So, I am asking you to be my wife."

Cameron took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her tangled, wet hair, and nodded, a smile spreading over her face. "Yes," she said, half a sob and half a laugh.

House exhaled deeply and reached for her. She got down on her knees to meet his level and he kissed her deeply.

"I love you," he told her sincerely, pulling away and cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you," she replied quietly, crying and smiling at the same time.

House smiled back at her and then realised how damp the ground was. "Ok, time to help the cripple up."

Transported by the moment into this magical land of snow and wonder, Cameron suddenly realised how painful it must be for him to be on the cold damp ground on one knee, and jumped up, helping him stand.

"Are you over the snow now?" House asked her, wrapping an arm around her.

Cameron grinned, and shook her head. "No, but it'll still be there in the morning."

Together, they walked inside and took off their coats, shivering slightly.

"Coffee?" she asked him.

House raised an eyebrow. "Coffee? At two am?"

She laughed. "It's cold. Besides, there's no way I can sleep now. Too much adrenaline."

"Fine, coffee," he agreed.

As she made it, she danced around the kitchen on her tiptoes. House rolled his eyes, and headed into the bedroom.

"Trust you to propose in the middle of the night when I can't call anyone!" she complained, laughing as she made the coffee. "You have to do everything different. How much thought did you put into it?"

"Very little," House said truthfully, from behind her and she jumped, not having heard him return.

She turned with a smile to see him standing there, holding a small velvet box. Cameron drew her breath in sharply, and he opened it to reveal the gorgeous sparkling ring inside.

"I got as far as asking your dad, and picking the ring. And it took me three weeks to get from A to B."

Cameron tore her gaze away from the perfect solitaire to frown at him in amazement.

"You asked my dad?"

"Of course," he replied, as though it was a stupid question. "Over Christmas. Your mom's probably been waiting by the phone every day for you to call with the big news."

Cameron's eyes widened in realisation. "_That's _why she was weird when we left?"

House nodded. "Probably." He waved the box around before her face. "Do you want the rock or not?"

Cameron grinned and extended her left hand. "I'm not putting it on myself."

"Typical," he teased her, but obediently removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her waiting finger.

"No backing out now," he told her, examining her hand.

Cameron grinned at him in mock disappointment. "Bummer," she teased and then he bent his head and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own house MD. **

Chapter Twelve

It was an extremely satisfying feeling for House as he and Cameron entered the hospital together later that morning, both happily exhausted. When they met Wilson at the nurse's station, (he preferred to complete his clinic hours in the morning, so that the rest of his day could be used for patients), and he gave House the same inquisitive glance he had all week; House was finally able to nod at him. Wilson's expression was priceless, it was clear he had not expected that answer, and he immediately abandoned what he was doing.

"Oh my god! You did it! Congratulations!" he exclaimed, embracing Cameron who laughed happily.

"You knew?" she asked him.

"Yes he did, which means he shouldn't look so surprised!" House scowled at him, pressing the button for the elevator.

Wilson shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, but if you didn't do it all last week, why should I have expected you to do it by today?"

They all stepped inside the otherwise empty elevator, and he turned to Cameron eagerly. "So, how did he do it?"

Cameron grinned. "At two o'clock this morning, in the snow and wearing pajamas."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "That sounds... House, what the hell?"

She laughed. "I woke up this morning and it was snowing, so I dragged him outside, and he just proposed."

"And you responded with a resounding 'yes'," Wilson smiled.

"Actually, I believe her exact words were, 'are you crazy?'" House interrupted and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it came out of nowhere, and it's you!"

"I think the whole point of proposals is that they come out of nowhere," House replied. "But I'd check with Wilson on that, he's the expert."

It was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes. "Thanks, House. Do you want me to offer words of wisdom on marriage?"

House grinned as the elevator opened. "Nah, save those beauties for your best man speech."

With that, he headed towards his office, leaving an open mouthed Cameron and Wilson behind him.

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, who else would he ask?" Cameron asked pointedly after a pause.

"True. If that offer was as abrupt as your proposal, I sympathise," Wilson chuckled as they began to follow House.

She smiled softly, admiring her ring. "It was romantic, in its own way. Probably due to the snow."

Suddenly she laughed. "Oh my god, he's going to love it when I tell him I want the wedding in winter!"

Wilson laughed in agreement. "Oh yeah, good luck with that. Have you told your parents?"

She beamed. "Of course. I rang them at six in the morning. Mom wasn't too thrilled with that, but I told her she was lucky I didn't ring at two. Then I rang Steve, and made Greg call _his _parents."

"And the girls?" Wilson asked, referring of course, to Kate, Emma and Zoe.

Cameron grinned wickedly. "Yeah, I texted them. Which is funny, because none of them ever check their phones. So, when they finally get the message, it'll be good."

Wilson groaned. "You've been with House for too long."

Cameron merely smiled as they reached diagnostics. "Thanks. See ya."

"See ya. Congratulations," he said sincerely, squeezing her arm before continuing to his office.

Cameron set down her bag and laptop case, took of her coat and then started the coffee pot. She knew Chase and Foreman would be in any minute, and she couldn't wait to see their reactions to the news. When the coffee was finished, she made a cup and took it in to House and then poured herself a cup. Just as she set it down on her desk, there was a commotion from outside the office, which made her look up, startled.

The noise soon became clear as Zoe dashed into the room, and pounced upon Cameron as Foreman and Chase entered the room just behind her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Zoe squealed excitedly, and Cameron laughed.

"Hi, Zoe. You got my message then?" she asked lightly, and Zoe pulled away and then slapped her friend hard on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Cameron demanded.

"Allison Marie Cameron, when you get _engaged_, you _do not _text the news to your best friends, you _ring _them! How could you tell me you're getting _married _in a text message?" she demanded.

Cameron grinned. "Mostly to get a reaction from you like _this_. Come on, Zoe! It happened at two in the morning! I know you, if I had rung you, you would have beheaded me!"

"Yes, but when you told me _why _you were calling me at two in the morning, I would have forgiven you," Zoe insisted.

Cameron smiled knowingly as House entered the room to see what the fuss was all about. Zoe saw him, and turned on him.

"And _you! _Who proposes at two in the morning!"

"Me obviously," House retorted, but Zoe had already lost interest and was grabbing for Cameron's left hand.

"Ok, let's see the rock. Oh, Allie! It's gorgeous! Have you made any wedding plans yet?"

Cameron smiled. "I've had a few thoughts. Will you be my maid of honour?"

Zoe's jaw dropped and her eyes welled with tears. "Oh, Allie! Of course I will! Oh my god!"

The two friends embraced tightly, and then Zoe's pager beeped. "Damn, I gotta go deliver a baby. Ok, I will call you later to talk about your engagement party," she promised.

She gave her best friend one last hug, and left hurriedly, only stopping to kiss Foreman goodbye. Throughout this whole incident, Foreman and Chase had been standing by the door patiently, and now moved forward.

"I can't believe you're _engaged_. Congratulations," Foreman told her warmly, embracing her.

"Thanks, Foreman."

"Yeah, it's amazing news, Cameron," Chase added, also embracing her.

"Thank you. Coffee's made if you want some, guys."

Foreman, already on his way over laughed. "Oh, you should have seen Zoe's face when she read your message. She literally stopped breathing, and then spent ten minutes dancing around."

She grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like Zoe."

House was watching Cameron with narrowed eyes. "What thoughts could you have possibly had in the six hours we've been engaged?"

She shrugged innocently. "Not much. Zoe, as maid of honour; Emma and Kate as bridesmaids... winter."

"You want a winter wedding?" House said, aghast. "Why?"

"Snow," she grinned and House moaned.

"Damn snow," he muttered, retreating into his office.

Cameron spent most of her morning on the phone with first Isobel, then Blythe, Emma, Kate, and then Tess. Every time her phone rang, House rolled his eyes, but Cameron was far too happy to care about her fiancée's lack of enthusiasm.

However, a week later, Cameron, Wilson and Zoe forced him to sit down and begin planning the wedding. He reluctantly agreed to a winter wedding, and both agreed against having the ceremony in a church.

"So, where are you going to have a wedding in the middle of winter if not in a church?" Zoe asked her.

Cameron uploaded the net on to her laptop and clicked on a link. "I was researching online yesterday, and I found a place."

House was startled. "You did? Where?"

"Shadowbrook," Wilson read off the computer. "Off route 35, and with an array of rooms perfect for wedding ceremonies and receptions of any size."

Zoe leaned in for a closer look. "Wow, this place is gorgeous! You'd have the wedding and reception here?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. I already rang and talked to them, and gave them rough numbers. So, we'd get the Regency room- this one, and then there's a Garden Room next door for like cocktails in between for the guests whilst the bridal party gets pictures, and it's perfect."

House warily gazed at the screen, and seemed pleasantly surprised by what he saw. "Hey, that's not bad! What's the food like?"

Cameron smiled knowingly and clicked another link. "Here, they give you the menu for private dining."

House read it with Zoe looking eagerly over his shoulder, and deemed it acceptable. Wilson and Cameron exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes in unison.

"Don't look at me, you're marrying him," Wilson shrugged.

Cameron smiled softly, glancing at House. "Yeah. I am."

**AN. Hey, sorry it's been awhile uni work is starting to pile up... and I still don't know how to end this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own house MD. **

Chapter Thirteen

It snowed the night before the wedding, to House's dismay and Cameron's delight. House was at home, whilst Cameron spent the night at Zoe's. The girls had picked to spend the night at Zoe's, firstly due to the absence of children, and secondly, because she lived closest to Shadowbrook, where the girls would be getting ready before the ceremony the next morning.

"Al, you know the bride's supposed to be late, right?" Kate teased her as she arrived.

Cameron laughed sheepishly. "Yes, I know. But I had a sudden vision last week of heavy snowfall and not being able to get there at all, so I'd prefer to be cautious."

Zoe gazed out the window at the lightly falling snow. "Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that.

Emma grinned at her. "Hey, Zoe, you're going to be the only one of us not married now!"

Cameron sniggered. "Until she gets Foreman to pop the question. I never thought the day would come when Zoe Reynolds would settle down."

Zoe defended herself. "Hey, you all know my motto. Have fun with Mr. Right Now and search for Mr. Right. Or in this case, Dr. Right."

Cameron smiled softly. "You think Eric's the one?"

"Yeah, maybe. So, now the question is, who from PPTH will get married next after you and House? Eric and I, Chase and Samantha or Wilson?"

Emma laughed. "I think Eric and Chase have a heads up over Wilson, Zo."

Cameron considered that carefully. "Uh, I don't know about that, Em. Greg says Wilson's infamous for short courtships."

Kate interrupted. "Ok, so are we going to talk about this all night, or are we going to watch a movie?"

"Ooh, Bride's pick!" Cameron said immediately.

"Dammit!" Emma sighed. "I miss the privileges of being the bride."

"Well, you'll just have to dump Adam and find a new guy, won't you?" Kate teased.

"Or you could dump him, and remarry him?" Zoe suggested. "It's less effort."

"Less effort is good," laughed Emma in agreement.

"Ok, we're watching _Rent._ Is everyone good with that?" Cameron asked.

Kate and Emma both giggled. "We're just happy to watch anything not rated G," Kate giggled.

Cameron laughed as she put the movie in, and Zoe poured them each a glass of champagne.

"Ok, girls. I would like to propose a toast."

"To Allie and Greg?" Kate predicted, but Zoe shook her head.

"Nope. To Greg, Liz, and their infinite wisdom that is _He's just not that into you._"

"To being the exception!" Emma added, grinning at Cameron.

"To Dr. Right," Kate smirked.

Cameron laughed. "To my wonderful bridesmaids, can you please not be too hung-over at my wedding tomorrow?" she begged.

"We'll try," Zoe, Emma and Kate all replied in unison as the four clinked glasses.

"So, how many times are you quoting 'the bible' tomorrow in your speech?" Cameron whispered to Zoe as the opening credits rolled.

Zoe grinned. "That is my speech."

The next day, five minutes before the ceremony was due to start, found House in the Regency room at Shadowbrook, desperately trying to avoid talking to guests. He watched as Steve and Foreman, whom he had reluctantly asked to be groomsmen, as Cameron had Emma and Kate as bridesmaids, greeted guests and showed them to their seats.

"I hate weddings," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I wouldn't tell Cameron that," said a voice from behind him, and he turned to see Wilson and Cuddy standing behind him.

"Well, just because I invited them, doesn't mean I want to talk to them," he said.

Cuddy smirked. "That sounds oddly familiar to what you said about your patients. Just because I'm going to treat them, doesn't mean I want to talk to them. You might want to think about changing your mantra."

"Including the one about my petition to get make your boobs the eighth wonder of the world?" House quipped.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You can try that, but I'd only use it if you enjoy sleeping on the couch. You should've got married ages ago, House. It gives me leverage."

"Damn, I forgot Cameron likes you," House sighed in disappointment.

Cuddy smiled softly. "Relax, House. You're going to do fine."

"Thanks. Thanks for coming," he said awkwardly and Cuddy gave a genuine smile as she went to find a seat next to Chase, Samantha and some of the nurses Cameron had invited.

Wilson stepped up next to House by the altar, and smiled reassuringly. "House, trust me. When Cameron enters the room, you won't think of anything else."

House didn't reply, but grimaced slightly as he saw Isobel, Jack, John and Blythe all approaching him.

"Maybe I should have done what Cameron said and introduced our parents before the wedding. Then they wouldn't feel the need to talk to me."

Wilson smirked and discreetly disappeared, forcing House to deal with the parents.

"Hey, Mom. Dad," he greeted them.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" Blythe asked warmly.

"Fine. Uh, Mom Dad, these are Allison's parents. Isobel and Jack Wheeler, these are my parents, John and Blythe."

The four shook hands, and made polite conversation.

"Blythe, I was just going to sneak a peek at the bride," Isobel said. "Do you want to come?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Blythe replied enthusiastically. "The first time we met Allison, I said to John when we left- she is just the _sweetest _girl!"

His mother's voice trailed away as the two mothers left, and House was left awkwardly standing there with his father and father-in-law.

The girl's were in an upstairs suite, getting ready and when there came a light tap on the door, they had just helped Cameron into her dress.

Zoe answered it, dressed in the sapphire blue dress Cameron had chosen for them.

"Hi, Isobel! Here to see the bride?"

"Hi, Zoe," Isobel smiled. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks. Allie's just about ready. I think Emma and Kate are putting on the veil."

They stepped inside the room, which Zoe carefully shut behind them. "Zoe, this is Greg's mother, Blythe."

Zoe smiled dazzlingly and offered Blythe her hand. "Hi, I'm Zoe- the maid of honour."

"Zoe and Allison have been best friends since medical school," Isobel explained.

"It's nice to meet you. I love those dresses!" Blythe said appreciatively and Zoe gave a small twirl.

"I know, I helped Allie pick them."

"Your modesty amazes me Zo," Kate laughed, entering from the other room.

"Kate, this is Greg's mom, Blythe," Zoe introduced, and they shook hands.

"Wow... sorry, it's just you are not what I thought Greg's mom would be like," Kate said honestly.

Blythe laughed, not offended. "I'm sure, if you've met Greg."

Kate grinned. "I'll go get Emma and Allie."

Before she could leave however, Emma dashed into the room. "No worries, we're here! Wait until you guys see her! Al, get your ass out here!"

"Em, chill," Cameron ordered, and shyly entered the main room.

Her dress was pure white, and strapless. The bodice was covered in lace, and the skirt flowed to the floor, layer upon layer of silk and lace. The veil was not over her face, just a simple lace veil that was attached to her elegant smooth bun and down to the floor.

"Oh, honey!" Isobel said softly and hurried to embrace her daughter. "You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," Cameron smiled.

She let go of her mother and saw Blythe standing there. "Hi, Blythe. Have you seen Greg?"

Blythe nodded, beaming. "Yes, I have. He looks wonderful. So do you."

"Thanks. I'm just glad he's here," she laughed and Blythe embraced her warmly.

"Welcome to the family, Allison."

"Thank you," she replied quietly and then Jack opened the door quietly.

"It's time, kiddo," he said, and sighed heavily, looking at his daughter.

Cameron smiled knowingly. "Dad, we've been over this. You can't keep me little forever. Especially because Steve would never let me live it down."

Jack chuckled. "A father can dream, can't he?"

Isobel laughed and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Good luck, honey."

Zoe bustled over and scooped up Cameron's train. "Ok, you ready Al?"

Cameron grinned at them all, picked up her bouquet and took Jack's arm. "Let's do this."

House's stomach clenched of his own accord as the violin quartet began to play. Cameron had insisted on any tune but the bridal march, so instead, they were playing _Iris, _ a tune House had chosen, for reasons unbeknownst to Cameron. Blythe and Isobel had resumed their seats by then, and House sighed slightly as Emma entered the room and began to walk down the aisle.

She walked to the front of the room, giving a little wave to Maddie, who was bouncing on Adam's knee, beaming at the sight of her mother. Kate followed her, and winked at House as she passed him to stand next to Emma. House braced himself as Zoe entered the doorway. Knowing Zoe as he had come to know her over the past year and a half, he was sure she was going to do something as she came up the aisle, but he also couldn't be sure _what _she was going to do. But as she walked to the altar, she seemed the model of elegance and grace. House watched her with suspicion as she approached, and as she met his gaze, she smiled wickedly and abruptly mimed a wolf-whistle, looking him up and down. House rolled his eyes, and a sudden sound caught his attention.

Even over the orchestra, and the chuckles from the guests and even the celebrant that had seen Zoe's reaction, he heard a laugh that he would recognise anywhere. Immediately, his gaze whipped up and behind Zoe, and he literally choked on a breath of air as he caught sight of Cameron in the doorway on her father's arm. Seeing his stunned gaze, the guests too, began to turn to the doorway and Cameron gave a slight nod to Jack and they took their first step.

Cameron smiled at various guests, including Maddie, Anne and Diana, sitting with Jeff and Adam. When she caught Steve's eye, he poked his tongue out at her and she poked hers back at him, making Tess, attempting to take a picture, sigh with frustration, and her niece and nephews giggle with delight. Finally, she reached the altar, and Jack embraced her tightly, before giving her hand to House.

The celebrant began to talk about the joys of love and marriage, but House didn't hear any of it, until suddenly a few words entered his stream of consciousness; "Do you, Gregory, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to honour her, for all the days of your life?"

Cameron smiled at him, as though she knew he was having an out of body experience, gently squeezing his hand and bringing him back to reality. House heard a stifled chuckle from behind him and knew it was either Wilson or Chase.

He cleared his throat and nodded slightly. "I do," he replied.

The celebrant was smiling in understanding as he turned to Cameron. "And do you, Allison, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to honour him, for all the days of your life?"

"I do," she replied softly, an answer that somehow echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"May I have the rings please?"

Zoe and Wilson immediately handed them over and the celebrant held them out on the palm of his hand.

"Gregory, repeat after me... With this ring, as a symbol of my undying love and affection, I thee wed."

House's first instinct was to wince at being referred to as Gregory, but he decided to ignore it. "With this ring, as a symbol of my undying love and affection, I thee wed."

Cameron waited patiently as the celebrant repeated the line, but took the ring he offered, and slipped it onto House's ring finger.

"With this ring, as a symbol of my undying love and affection, I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me, by the State of New Jersey, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cameron raised an eyebrow expectantly at House, as if to say 'well, come on!' and he grinned, pulling her towards him.

"Was it Wilson or Chase who laughed?" he whispered to her when he pulled away.

She grinned. "Wilson."

"Damn. If it was Chase, I could fire him."

"Oh please, like you can't find a way to torture Wilson," she giggled.

The two headed back down the arm, the bridal party following behind them, where House was abruptly separated from his bride as she was pulled into a group hug with Zoe, Emma and Kate.

"Hello, can I have my wife back please?" he demanded.

"No, wait your turn," Zoe retorted, and Cameron laughed.

"Foreman, you need to propose," she said, turning to Foreman, who paled and his jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked in a strained voice, and Emma shrugged innocently.

"Zoe's the only one in the group not married now."

Foreman gaped soundlessly at them, and then Cameron giggled. "Ok, I didn't mean right this second. It's just an idea."

The photographer entered the room just then, and gestured to the group. "Ok, photo time! Can the bridal party follow me, please?"

Cameron grinned and extended her hand to House. "Come on, hubby. Let's go. I know how much you love getting your photo taken!"

House moaned, but obediently followed her. They had been taking photos for about an hour when Isobel and Jack arrived.

"Hey, kiddo," Jack embraced her.

"Hey, Dad. Hi, Mom."

Isobel held her daughter tightly for a long moment with red eyes, and Cameron smiled knowingly.

"You okay mom?"

"Fine, just the normal amount of tears required when my only daughter gets married," Isobel laughed slightly.

"Welcome to the family Greg," Jack said to House, turning to him and House smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Let's see if you still say that ten years from now," Isobel replied, chuckling.

Jack kissed his daughters cheek. "Ok, baby girl. We're on grandchildren duty, so we'll see you inside. But you save me a dance, got it?"

"You're second on my list, Dad," Cameron assured him and waved goodbye to her parents.

"Second?" House asked her.

"He'd be first, but the husband and wife dance is kinda tradition," she smiled.

House snorted. "Well, your Dad gets promoted because I don't dance."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Cameron said sweetly and House grinned.

**AN. Still no ending, so this is all you get until I get ideas. Feel free to offer. On the bright side, to make up for the lack of an ending, the following is a list of all the story plans I have to do once uni finished in June and I move house. Enjoy, and feel free to comment! Also, I do have these stories planned out, so if you want to know more, let me know. I'm happy to share:**

**Mommy's girl- sequel to **_**slaughter. **_**It's Chloe's 18****th**** birthday and she finds her mother's diaries in the attic. How will what she finds affect her?**

**Twenty- three minutes- The shortest time period can change your life forever. This is the day Cameron's life changed forever.**

**Family Ties- a mysterious woman shows up asking for Cameron. Who is she, and how will her arrival change not only Cameron herself, but House?**

**Go my own way- Cameron quits after House interferes in her life just once too often. What will happen when she returns ten years later?**

**Daddy's girl- the most important man in Cameron's life dies. Angst.**

**5 people in a lifetime- It is impossible to go through life and not have an impact or be impacted by at least 5 people. House is forced to think who his 5 people are.**

**40 weeks- sequel to **_**luck of the Irish. **_**Cameron and House are expecting their first child. Follows the couple through the pregnancy.**

**Little moments- House and Cameron in a relationship. Little moments that bring upon an epiphany to House.**

**Being just your Woman is not enough- Cameron and House in a relationship. House being House.... will he sabotage himself from being truly happy? **

**No Man's Land- House's foray into new territory- fatherhood. And he's scared to death.**

**The One with the Unrealistic Plotlines- House and Cameron embark on a challenge to see if FRIENDS plotlines are really realistic. (Contributions welcome- calling all FRIENDS fans! HELP!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOUSE MD**

Chapter Fourteen

"Greg, you can't lift me."

House rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Isn't it tradition for the husband to carry the bride over the threshold?"

"Yeah, when the husband can walk," Cameron rolled her eyes, and made to step through the entryway, but House didn't move.

It was just after two a.m., and they were standing just outside the doorway, Cameron still in her billowing gown, only minus the veil. House was stubbornly insisting on carrying her over the threshold, which she wasn't so keen on.

Cameron made another attempt to move inside and then sighed. "Greg, come on!" she whined. "I'm tired, my feet hurt, let's just go inside!"

"Fine," House relented.

He stepped aside, and took a step back as though to allow Cameron to pass; then abruptly hooked his cane over his arm and swept Cameron into his arms. She let out an involuntary squeak of surprise, her arms clutching his shoulders, as House managed to take two large strides, thus carrying her into the townhouse before settling her back on her feet.

He grimaced as he shut the door behind them, and turned to see his wife scowling at him, her arms crossed over the bodice of her dress.

"Your leg hurts now, doesn't it? Are you satisfied?"

He grinned, kissing her deeply. "I am completely satisfied. Even if I did have to dance."

Despite herself, Cameron smiled, remembering the utter contentment she had felt as he held her in his arms on the dance floor.

"Thank you for that. It meant a lot to me," she said softly.

House shrugged. "I know. Tradition is important to you. That's why I wanted to do this. It's worth a bit of pain."

The look on Cameron's face suggested that she seriously doubted that, but she didn't argue, just yawned.

"Ok, let's go to sleep."

"You want to sleep?" House asked incredulously and she rolled her eyes at him.

"We have to catch a plane in twelve hours, then we'll be spending three weeks in Sydney. So, yes, right now, I want to sleep," she said firmly.

House only pouted for a moment, before conceding that she had a point. "Fine," he agreed.

When it came to planning their honeymoon, House had been quite happy at the idea of spending a few weeks on a deserted beach somewhere, but Cameron had begged for a 'proper trip', as she called it, to make the most of their rare vacation time from work, and House couldn't say no. So, he had graciously allowed her to pick any place from her world map to spend their honeymoon, although he couldn't hide his dismay when she had chosen Australia.

"You want to spend our honeymoon in the land where Chase comes from?" he had demanded incredulously.

She smiled and nodded firmly. "Yep. It's on the map, and you said any place," she reminded him and House had reluctantly agreed. It couldn't be said that he was excited about the trip, but he was eager to leave the hospital behind for three weeks.

When they were in bed, Cameron immediately curled up against his side and closed her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you," House murmured sleepily.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Because I hate weddings."

He felt her smile slightly. "Well, you didn't hear this from me, but we'll be at another wedding within the year."

House frowned, his eyes still closed. "Why? Who did Wilson hook up with?"

"No one. Foreman's taking my advice. He's going to propose to Zoe."

House opened his eyes, startled. "What? When?"

"I don't know, he only told me tonight. Hopefully not in the next three weeks. When it happens, Zoe won't be worrying about time differences when she calls me, so I would like to be in the same time zone."

House couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Foreman getting married, but as he opened his mouth to comment on that, he was stopped short by the sight of Cameron, fast asleep.

When he awoke just before noon, the bed next to him was empty. Puzzled, he got up, only pausing to swallow a Vicodin, and found Cameron sitting on the kitchen bench, eating a yoghurt.

"Hey wife," he greeted her, kissing her mouth and then continuing a trail down to her neck.

She beamed, giggling slightly. "I like the sound of that. We have to leave for the airport in about half an hour," she reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok. How'd you sleep?"

"Great," she replied, still glowing and he smiled softly. "How's your leg?" she asked pointedly and he grimaced.

"It's fine," he insisted. "It won't be after spending hours on a plane, but it's fine at the moment."

"At least it's summer in Sydney," she reminded him and he brightened visibly.

"Oh yeah! No snow!"

"You sound way too excited about that," she grinned, hopping off the counter and pecking his cheek.

"Ok, I've just got a few more things to pack. You should get dressed."

"Yes dear," House couldn't resist replying, but his tone was light.

It was night when they landed in Sydney International Airport, and they immediately caught a cab and headed to their hotel, both weary by the long flight.

"Wow," Cameron breathed, standing at the window of their room and looking at the city lights.

"Look how beautiful this is. How did Chase ever leave?"

House came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, in my experience, Chase has a history of leaving beautiful things behind."

Cameron raised an eyebrow questioningly, a silent query for him to explain.

"You," he shrugged and Cameron smiled softly.

"That's a good thing, though. Otherwise, he wouldn't have met Sam, and I wouldn't be here with you."

House cocked his head in thought. "True. When we go home, I won't make fun of him for a week."

She laughed knowingly. "Right. Let's see if you can last a day first."

Cameron dragged House all over the city over the next three weeks. Their third night in the city was New Year's Eve, and Cameron was thrilled by the atmosphere and the fireworks that lit up the night sky. House was eager to climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge, but Cameron refused, both due to House's obvious inability to climb and her hatred of heights. She was in love with Sydney shopping, however, and even convinced House to go to Taronga Zoo and Sydney Aquarium with her.

"Cool!" House exclaimed in sincere appreciation as they turned a corner in the aquarium. Cameron, on the other hand, hesitated. They were now facing a tunnel under the aquarium where the roof, walls and even the floor was made of glass. Dozens of different kind of fish, manta rays and even sharks were swimming around right before their eyes, and Cameron was eyeing the walls warily.

"You're not scared, are you?" House asked her in disbelief.

Cameron hesitated. "No..."

"Liar," he murmured.

She winced slightly. "The idea of walking through a tunnel of glass underwater... yeah, it's creepy. There's no other way through, is there?"

"No," he said honestly, and took her hand. "Come on, Al. It'll be fine," he assured her and began leading her through the tunnel.

"I'm going to kill Chase," she muttered darkly as they were leaving the aquarium. "He's like, _yeah you should check out the aquarium, it's awesome! _Never mentioned anything about walking through a glass tunnel!"

House suppressed a smile, and checked his watch. "Come on, its lunch time. I'm starved."

They found a restaurant on the harbour and ordered, basking in the Australian summer sunshine. As they waited for their food to arrive, sitting in comfortable silence, Cameron rested her chin on her elbow and watched the other diners interact. Her gaze fell upon a family only a few tables away. There was a little girl with her a couple Cameron presumed were her parents, who was gleefully trying to approach the seagulls hovering near the restaurant, hoping for scraps of food. The little girl would slowly step towards the birds, trying to be as quiet as possible, and when the birds fidgeted, preparing to take flight, she would giggle and take another step. She was only about three or four, and Cameron smiled softly as she watched her.

"And so it begins," House's voice interrupted her musing and she jumped, turning her gaze back to her husband.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound innocent, but House's smirk suggested he wasn't buying any of it.

"We've been married for a two and a half weeks, and you're already getting clucky," he grinned.

Cameron was surprised at the way he said it, but attempted to defend herself. "I am not," she protested and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, then how would you put it? Having maternal impulses? Hearing the tick of your biological clock? Thinking of sending calling cards out to the stork?"

She blushed slightly. "Shut up."

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their food over to them, and then House leaned forward, a soft smile still on his face.

"Allison, I've told you before. You'd be an amazing mother."

She smiled slightly, remembering when he had told her, the night they'd reunited. "I know. But we haven't really talked about it."

House nodded, beginning to eat and then shrugged. "Ok, so let's talk. You want kids?"

Cameron gaped at him momentarily and then blinked. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Right now?" House asked her seriously, and Cameron hesitated.

"I'm not sure. I mean, my fellowship ended nearly nine months ago. Cuddy only really agreed to keep us on in Diagnostics whilst we were planning the wedding; and I don't know my chances of getting work if I'm going to be on maternity leave not long after."

House shrugged. "So, stay in Diagnostics."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Greg, it's a _teaching _hospital. That's why you get fellows. And Chase and Foreman may not like me staying and not them."

"I didn't marry Chase and Foreman," House reminded her.

"Thank god for that," Cameron giggled. "Ok, I don't like the idea of staying in diagnostics alone. I've worked with Chase and Foreman for three years now, it'd be weird."

"You wouldn't be alone, I'd be there."

She sighed. "Greg, you're making this difficult."

House pouted. "Fine. I want you to stay. And I'm sure Cuddy could be convinced it's a good idea. You know, to have someone with control over me, instead of educating three newbies."

"You have to stop watching _Scrubs_," Cameron rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Then she straightened abruptly, frowning quizzically.

"Wait... are you saying you want kids?"

"I told you I'd go along with anything for you," House shrugged.

Cameron studied him carefully. "So, you don't want kids, but you'll have them if I want them?"

He glared at her. "Ok, now who's being difficult?"

She laughed. "Greg, is it really so hard to tell your wife that you want children?"

He hesitated, and then sighed heavily. "Fine. Yes, I want children. Actually, to be specific, I want children with you. And by children I mean one... or two."

She grinned, beaming happily. "And you want children now?"

House shrugged. "I'm not getting any younger," he said pointedly.

Cameron's face was alight with happiness for one glorious moment as this sunk in, and then she frowned worriedly.

"Wait, what about work?"

He sighed in exasperation. "So you don't work for awhile. It's not like my income alone can't support us," he said reasonably. "And I still think Cuddy can negotiate."

They continued this conversation all through lunch, and then as they walked along the harbour. Finally, Cameron turned to face him and entwined her hands around his shoulders, practically glowing with happiness.

"So, we're trying?" she asked hesitantly, and House grinned.

"If you're done thinking of excuses. For someone who wants kids, you sure are good at finding reasons not to."

The smile didn't leave her face, but she blushed. "It's just... this is a big step. I don't want to jinx myself, because we're so happy right now."

House kissed her softly. "I made you wait three years for me. I still owe you for sticking around, and I don't want to wait," he said honestly and she beamed.

"Ok, then."

"Ok, then," House repeated, and they continued along the harbour.

**AN. I hope you enjoyed this. Cam and House were going to go to Italy for their honeymoon, but... I've never been to Italy. Whereas, I live in Australia, and Sydney is awesome. The tunnel in the aquarium does exist and it gives me the creeps every time. I can't walk through that stupid tunnel. Who wants a glass floor, wall and roof underwater?! I'll probably only do one more chapter... don't know what it's about yet, so feel free to suggest. The best idea I have so far, is Foreman and Zoe's wedding.... actually, I like that idea. Cool, I have an ending! Read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I dont' own HOUSE MD**

**AN. Hey, sorry it took me so long to get this up... I seriously had trouble writing it. What you see is the third version of the last chapter! Also, I wanted to wait and post it this week, so that the responding reviews will be a birthday present from me! Yes, on May 23****rd****, I'm turning 19. So, review!!!! (Please) On another note, although I knew how the season ended (I read it online a week ago) and immediately went and found the end scene on youtube, watching it on TV... it was bittersweet. Regular readers may have realised that I am a hopeless romantic, so TV weddings are my favourite thing to watch, along with deaths and births. (although deaths aren't that romantic). So the Chameron wedding.... it was sweet. It's no Hameron wedding, but I'll take it. And OMG House! I can't believe he checked himself into the psychiatric hospital! But I did love Cameron's wedding dress, heaps better than the picture of her first wedding dress. **

**Did anyone else think anything of the fact she walked down the aisle by herself? It was another scene where I wish the writers have given us more info on Cameron's family. In 'love hurts' when House comments on her earrings, she says "my mom's." She doesn't specify if they ARE her mom's or WERE her mom's... and then she walked down the aisle alone. It could be because she's been married before, and I'm just reading WAY too much into this, but I wish I knew. I assume the flower girl was either her niece or a friend's kid, because Chase is an only child.... OMG, I'm insane. Ok, shutting up now!**

Chapter Fifteen

**Nine Months Later**

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. Eric Foreman," Kate grinned at Zoe, as she, Emma and Cameron joined the bride where she was hastily gulping down a piece of cake.

"Wait, is that right? Because Zoe's a doctor too?" Emma frowned thoughtfully.

"So, it's Dr. Dr. Eric Foreman?" Kate laughed.

Zoe chuckled. "That makes you Dr. Dr. Greg House, Allie."

Cameron moaned in mock horror. "Oh no! That's why, professionally, I'm still 'Cameron.'"

"Good call," Zoe said wisely. "So, bridesmaids, are we dancing, drinking and frolicking?"

They all laughed in unison. "If by drinking, you mean water, then yes," Emma answered for all three.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "No dancing?"

Cameron giggled. "Greg's thrilled by the fact I can't dance, because it means he gets out of it," she grinned.

"Typical," Zoe retorted, and leaned over to talk to Cameron's protruding stomach. "Kid, your Daddy's got issues with dancing. Don't be like him, you'll miss out on all the good parties."

Cameron grimaced. "Zo, I'm only six months pregnant. I'm don't think he's planning any big bashes yet."

"So, is Greg still over the moon at the prospect of having a boy?" Kate laughed.

Cameron giggled. "Aren't all men?"

Emma and Kate smiled knowingly. "So, have you guys picked any names yet?" Kate asked.

Cameron shook her head. "No. It's so hard, you don't realise how much doesn't go with 'House' until you go through half a baby names book," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Al. Maddie didn't have a name for a week after she was born," Emma assured her friend.

Cameron nodded, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly, and the baby returned with a swift kick.

"I have a question," Emma piped up. "Why does everything happen to you in winter, Allison? Greg proposed in winter, you got married in winter, and now the baby's due in winter. What gives?"

Cameron laughed. "It's the snow," she grinned.

"For the last time, Allison, snow does not have magical properties," said a new, exasperated voice.

The girls all looked up as House and Wilson sat down next to them. House reached over to rub his wife's stomach, before handing Cameron the piece of cake he had brought her.

"Says you," she replied dignifiedly, taking a bite.

They sat talking for a few moments before Foreman came over to steal Zoe away for another dance. Adam and Jeff weren't far behind them to claim their wives, and then House and Wilson disappeared to the bar. Left to her own devices, Cameron made yet another bathroom trip, and then managed to get caught in conversation with Zoe's mother, Sara.

"Ah, Gwen!"

Sara looked up and greeted the elderly woman approaching them. "Allison, this is George's aunt, Gwen. Gwen, this is Allison, Zoe's best friend. She was the one who introduced her and Eric."

The elderly lady sat down with them and grasped Cameron's hand warmly. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Allison. So, how do you know Eric?"

"I worked with him for three years," Cameron replied, smiling.

"Oh, so you're a doctor too?"

"Yes."

The woman eyed Cameron's abdomen. "How pregnant are you?"

"Six months," Cameron answered.

"Do you know the sex?" Sara chimed in.

A slow smile spread over Cameron's face, as she felt her son move against her hand. "Yeah, it's a boy."

"Oh, how exciting!" Sara replied.

"Are you happy with that?" Gwen asked. "You didn't want a girl?"

Cameron was surprised by the question, but answered readily. "No. I've always wanted a boy first. I loved growing up with a big brother, I wanted my kids to do the same. Preferably with a bigger age gap," she grinned and Sara laughed.

"Allison has a twin brother, Gwen," she explained, who nodded in understanding.

They made polite conversation for a few more moments, but Cameron's heart really wasn't in it. Her feet and back ached, and the baby, as was his trend, was repeatedly tapping his feet against her kidneys.

"Greg!" she called out, as she saw House and Wilson grabbing yet another serving of cake from another table.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked her, limping over, dropping into the seat next to her.

"Just the usual," she smiled slightly.

"Want to go home?" he asked.

She sighed. "I do. I should find Zoe and Eric... say goodbye."

"Don't worry about it. Wilson!" he yelled across to his friend. "We're leaving. Can you find the bride and groom, get them to come say goodbye?"

"Sure," Wilson agreed.

"Thanks," Cameron whispered to House gratefully.

He smiled and kissed her quickly. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom. I don't really care about saying goodbye," he admitted and she grinned knowingly.

Cameron smiled softly at House as he squeezed her hand and walked away, passing Zoe and Foreman on his way.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry, we're gonna take off," Cameron apologised, embracing her then Foreman.

"Oh please, don't apologise!" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I'm amazed you lasted this long," Foreman added, smiling.

"Thanks, Foreman. Have a great honeymoon," she said sincerely.

"We will," Zoe answered confidently. "And then when we get home, the girls and I are going to plan your baby shower!"

Cameron laughed at her friend's excitement. "I'm sure you've already started."

Zoe shrugged, then gasped in horror. "Oops... I think Kate wanted it to be a surprise," she winced and Cameron giggled.

"I promise I'll act really surprised," she assured her.

House returned, and waited impatiently. "Ok, let's go!"

He made to walk off, when Zoe grabbed his arm. "We'll be gone for two weeks. You take care of her and that baby," she said to him sternly and House nodded.

"I will," he promised.

He wrapped his free arm around his wife's thickening waist and led her home.

"My feet hurt!" Cameron moaned as they climbed into bed half an hour later.

House, his eyes already closed, mumbled sleepily. "That's because you wear two inch heels all the time."

"Shut up," she grumbled. She curled up against him, and he splayed his hands over her stomach.

"Three more months," she whispered.

"Woo-hoo," he murmured, or something to that affect, as he was already half-asleep.

Cameron smiled gently, and closed her eyes, her hand covering his as their son responded to the pressure. Cameron drifted to sleep, dreaming of a little boy with his father's cobalt blue eyes.

THE END

But To Be Continued...

Watch out for the sequel to _The Exception... No Man's Land._


End file.
